Hang Me Up to Dry
by Alexz85
Summary: I read another callex story here so i decided to be brave and post mine. all you have to know is, it's callex. Please review.chapters it's done!
1. Chapter 1

_**now hang me up to dry  
you wrung me out too too too many times  
now hang me up to dry  
I'm pearly like the whites, the whites of your eyes **_

_Do not jump to conclusions, Callie. You probably heard wrong…he's your husband. He asked YOU. Just--relax, and ask calmly. _

Callie took a deep breath as she made her way toward the Intern locker room. Addison had spent about five minutes straight, bitching about how she's all of a sudden "adulterer confession guru" and how Izzie Stevens had apparently had mind blowing, adulterous sex with someone--Something clicked immediately in Callie and now she came here looking for her husband.

Peaceful confrontations never hurt anyone--except her.

Except this time, because she feared the worst.

She opened the door and almost ran into Izzie. "Oh…" She was about to move past her, until Izzie wouldn't meet her eyes. Callie found something strange about that.

"Do you need something? George isn't here…"

"I need to ask you something, and I know you'll tell me the truth--if I'm right, because you hate me--"

"I don't--"

"You do. So, you will tell me the truth because you couldn't care less about me." She took a deep breath and waited for Izzie to respond.

"Okay." Izzie nodded.

"Are you or--did you and George sleep together?"

Izzie scoffed and began to laugh.

"Don't." Callie warned sternly. This was not the moment to laugh at her. She could seriously hurt someone. "Just tell me. I'm asking you."

Izzie waited a few moments, then lifted her head and straightened her back, standing eye to eye with Callie. "Yes." She said almost proudly.

Callie nodded, biting her cheeks to hold back all the mixed emotions that were clouding her mind.

"Callie--"

"Don't." She spat out. "You've told me what I needed to know. Thanks."

"I just don't want you to think it was just this one night stand…"

Callie laughed at this, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, well, thanks for letting me know. It just feels so good to know that you've been laughing at my expense for a more valid reason. Really. Thank you."

"No--we--Callie, it just happened. You have to understand…"

"Uh-uh. This right now? Is the last time you will ever speak to me unless it is absolutely necessary. We are married. Whether it meant anything to either of you, we are married." Her voice was shaky, as was her breathing.

"Callie--I--I wish that I could say that I was sorry--"

Callie stared at her, her jaw to the floor. Had she really just said that?

Alex had been sitting on the bench between the rows of lockers.

He had sat back as long as possible but he knew he had to stop that conversation before Izzie said anything else more hurtful. He had to admit, he was trying immensely hard to hold back his anger at the recently received news. All of a sudden George O'Malley had slept most of the women worth sleeping with in that hospital. And Izzie--he couldn't even hold a straight thought about her without tightening his hands into fists.

He stepped out from around the corner and both women turned to look at him. Callie looked away immediately, obviously bothered by the fact that he had been listening the entire time. Izzie opened her mouth to speak but Alex raised his hand to stop her. "Shut up, Izzie."

Before she could reply, George stepped inside. His clueless smile fading as he sensed the tension. "What's going on?" He looked at Callie, then at Izzie, but only for a second before looking at the floor.

Callie looked at him with pain in her eyes, and with the love that was making it harder for her to hate him all at the same time. She fought hard to hold back everything inside her, afraid to speak in fear of falling apart.

Alex saw the difference between the way Callie looked at George. And the way Izzie looked at George. Izzie looked guilty--but not sorry. He knew her long enough to tell the difference. And Callie--Callie looked like she was going to fall over.

He couldn't stand to look at Izzie, and Callie's hands were now in painfully tight fists.

"What's wrong?" George asked, looking from Izzie, to Callie again, then to Alex, who only shot him a hateful glare.

"Apparently, nothing." Callie spat out.

Alex saw George begin to realize what was going on and Callie's lip trembled. He placed his hand on her elbow and leaned into her ear. He spoke softly. "Don't do this until you can do it with a dry face. Come on." He ushered her gently outside, sending one final glare at Izzie and George.

"What--Izzie, what the hell was that!" George shouted, causing Izzie to flinch. "Izzie!"

"She knows!" She finally said. "Okay? She knows. She came in here and she asked me…"

"So you told her!"

"George, she needed to know…"

"Not from you!"

"When were you going to tell her, George! You and me…she had to know!"

"It was NOT your place!" He ran his hands through his hair. "I have to fix this…I have to…damn it!"

"George--what about us?"

"Izzie!" He stared at her, he knew he had feelings for her but at that moment, all he could think of was the woman that just walked out, broken, because of him. He sighed and turned to leave. "I have to go find her."

XXX

Alex closed the door behind him as Callie took a seat at the table in one of the hospital conference rooms. He approached her carefully and sat in the seat next to hers.

He didn't know what to say. He'd cheated before.

He'd cheated on IZZIE before, so he didn't know what to say.

He simply sat next to her and tapped his fingers on the table as he stared ahead and let her cry quietly.

She sniffled and dried her eyes with her hands. "Thanks. For getting me out of there. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just--froze."

"No problem."

"I can't move." She continued. "I feel like if I move I'll fall--"

"Take your time. I'm off duty."

She looked over at him and he smiled slightly. She smiled back, then returned her attention to the wall ahead.

The door swung open and they both turned to see who had wrecked their silence.

"Oh God." Callie swore as she buried her face in her hands.

Seeing her discomfort, Alex quickly rose to his feet and blocked the entrance before George could come inside.

"Callie--" George pleaded, breathless, his brow furrowed as he looked past Alex. "--please. Le me explain."

Alex shook his head and stared him down. "Not now, man."

"Alex, this is none of your business." George growled back.

"Yeah, maybe, but she doesn't want to talk to you! So get out!"

"Alex--move!"

"You can stomp and whine all you want, Bambi. I'm not letting you in here. She'll talk to you when she's ready. You've already messed up. Own it. And let her process it because you've got no real chance right now anyway."

"Callie?"

She heard him call her name but she couldn't look at him. She ignored him, breathing into her palms, her eyes shut closed.

"--Callie. Please, I--I love you." He said, before leaving reluctantly.

Alex closed the door and slowly turned to her.

He was pissed. He was livid at Izzie. He cared about her. He stood around and watched her with Denny, he was there for her like an idiot as she mourned his death and he waited…

He stumbled out of his thoughts and noticed that Callie's shoulders were shaking. He moved forward fast and grabbed one of her hands. She quickly laced her fingers with his, rested her forehead on her palm and wept silently.

They sat there for a while, Callie crying and Alex giving as much comfort as he could give by just holding her hand. And he welcomed the pain when she dug her nails into his knuckles, happy to feel anything other than jealousy and anger.

After she had completely drained herself, Callie dried her eyes and immediately let go of Alex's hand. She didn't know him. They had never exchanged more than a couple of sentences and now, after having the worst happen to her, out of all people, Alex Karev had seen her cry--sob inconsolably. She swallowed hard and prayed the he would get up and leave, and never mention this again.

"Don't be embarrassed." Alex said calmly. He smiled as she turned to him. "You're freaking out, I can tell. Don't. O'Malley's an ass and what he did to you--what Izzie did--"

He trailed off and she remembered he had once been involved with Izzie. She saw the marks she had left on his knuckles and she reached for his hand immediately, holding it cautiously as she examined it. "Damn. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I can take it." He winked and chuckled as she rolled her eyes and dropped his hand. His pager went off and he groaned as he reached for his waistband and silenced it. "I have to go." He frowned.

"It's okay." She reassured him. "Thanks."

"You sure? You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Go. I'll figure something out about George."

"Dude. Go home. Pack his stuff. And leave it out on the doorstep. You're set. Just like that." He stopped and thought. "Hold on--" He searched through his shirt pocket and wiped out a pen, then searched his coat pockets for his notebook. "Damn. I left my notepad--here…" He grabbed her hand and wrote his number on her palm.

She felt a slight twinge inside, recalling the night she had done the same to George. She shook the thought away immediately. She had cried enough.

"That's my cell phone number." He said, putting the pen back in his pocket. "If O'Malley gives you crap, call me and I'll come drag his ass out of there."

"Did you just write your number on my hand? I have paper." She pointed at her own pocket.

"Yes. But this is romantic. And I'm disgustingly charming." He winked again, smiling at hearing her laugh. "Don't wash your hand until you write it down in a safe place."

She scoffed. "Okay."

"Okay." He drummed her palms on the table top, then stood up. "I'll see you later."

She smirked and waved as she walked out. She caught sight of his writing on her palm and smiled. Who knew Alex Karev had a heart? She suddenly thought of a better person to pour her heart out to and pulled out her cell phone. "Addison? Hey, can you meet me for a couple of minutes?"

XXX

"CALLIE! Callie, open the door!" George shouted as he pounded on their door. "Callie--please! I'm sorry!" His throat was beginning to ache from shouting but he couldn't leave. He ran his hand through his hair and kicked one of the suitcases in the hallway that Callie had set out. "Callie! It was a mistake! I was--it was a MISTAKE! Callie, please open the door! We have to--we can't just leave it like this! We're married! Open the door! Please!" He had to fix it. He wanted to fix it.

Callie stood inside, her palm flat on the door as if trying to feel him somehow. She took a deep breath and opened the door. For a second, she let him hold her and kiss her cheek, but she immediately pushed him away. "No."

"Callie, I'm so sorry." He said, holding her face in his hands. "I'm sorry." He repeated, but she pushed harder and took a step back, tears in her eyes.

"No!" She kept on going backwards until she felt the door behind her. "You wanted to talk. Talk."

"Callie, I swear, it was a mistake. I was upset. And we were drunk, and you and I had just fought--"

"Wait. When you and I fought--last…you went an entire week without telling me!" She held onto the doorknob for support and glared at him. "We--you made love to me and--"

"Callie…"

"You lied to my father--"

"No…"

"You sat there! Looked him in the eye, holding my hand and you lied to him! She was crying now. "You made me look like an idiot. I defended the HELL out of our relationship to my father and meanwhile…I just. You need to go. You need to leave." She opened the door. She needed him to go. She couldn't breathe with him there. "George, get out!"

"No." He shook his head. "No! Callie, I love you."

"You love me" She laughed bitterly. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have FUCKED your supermodel best friend who is just SO out of your league. I'd bet all of your friends are so proud that you thought twice about settling."

"Callie, no!"

"Do you love her?"

"Callie, come on…

"You can't even look at me! If you can look at me and tell me that you don't have feelings for her, George, I will try--I will try to…" She couldn't even say the words. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she opened her eyes, he was looking back at her. "Do you love her?"

"I--I don't know."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip as she opened the door wider. "You really need to leave."

"Callie, please…"

"No. We broke up. We broke up twenty-seven times and you kept on chasing me! Remember that?! You kept chasing me--and then, you're father died and--I said no. You asked me to marry you and I said no. I told you that you weren't ready but there you were, saying all these wonderful, right things and I was stupid enough to fall for it and now this happened and--why I'm surprised I don't know. I don't. But I know that I can't look at you. And you really need to get out of my room because I can't stand myself around you. Go!" She sobbed the last word and her eyes seemed hurt as her stepped out, stopping to look at her once in the hallway. She shut the door in his face, then looked around their room--her room.

"Fuck this." She takes a shaky breath, and shakes off the feelings overwhelming her as she makes her way toward the bathroom, stripping off her clothes on the way. She needed a hot shower.

XXX

Alex sat in the kitchen. His stay at Meredith's house had extended a little bit longer than he had expected, and he really did not want to be there. It wasn't that Izzie had slept with someone else, it was--she was not supposed to be that person. Alex had feelings for another Izzie. Another Izzie who didn't sleep with married men.

He leaned back in his chair, a half full bowl of cereal in her hand, and a spoonful of that cereal in his mouth. As he swallowed, Izzie walked through the swinging door.

"Hey." She smiled, headed for the fridge.

He stood up and carried his bowl to the sink. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating.

Izzie rolled her eyes and looked at him from around the open freezer door. "Are you mad at me?"

"It's none of my business." he mumbled as he rinsed his dishes.

"You know, you're no one to judge…"

"I said it was none of my business didn't I?" he snapped. "I'm NOT judging you. It's your business." He switched the water off and turned around to dry his hands.

"How--how's Callie?"

Alex laughed. "Right." He grabbed an apple from the table on his way out. "See you at work."

"Alex--" he was gone.

XXX

"Hey, AVA. Alex greeted Jane Doe as he entered her room and he grabbed her chart.

"Ava?" She asked.

"You like Jane Doe better?"

"I like Cher better."

"You want to be worshipped by gay men?"

"Why not?"

He put the chart back down and leaned against the edge of the bed. "You had you bandages changed and everything? You in any pain?"

"No. I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm…" he stopped as something caught his eye. "Hey!"

Callie stopped in her tracks and walked back. "Hey." She smiled at Alex, then at the young woman in the bed.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah? I figured. I got no phone call last night."

"Yes, but I saved that number on my phone for a later crisis."

"Good."

"Okay." She smiled and waved ass he walked off.

"Oh--" he ran after her. "Hey, Torres!"

She turned around a few feet away.

"You working tomorrow?"

"No."

"I play football with some people at the park. You should come. Distract yourself. Eat a hotdog. My treat."

"Um--"Her first instinct was to say no, but she didn't want to be cooped up and depressed all day on her day off. "--yeah. I'll come."

"Okay. Where do you live? I'll pick you up."

"I live--at the Archfiled." What the hell, she thought. Half of the people in the hospital already knew she was rich, why try to hide it. She waited for him to make a stupid remark.

"Okay. Be ready at two."

She smiled at his indifference. "Okay."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Bye." She turned back around and headed towards the elevator.

When Alex came back into the room, Jane Doe, or Cher, was looking at him curiously.

"What?" he asked, pulling up a chair by her bed.

"You don't like the redhead anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to pretend you weren't checking her out?"

"I don't like the redhead."

"What about Doctor Torres? I think she likes you."

"We're friends."

"You have a lot of attractive, platonic friends you secretly want to sleep with?"

"Shut up." He didn't want to sleep with Torres. Did he? No. he didn't.

XXX

"It is raining, you do realize that, right?" Callie shivered as she and Alex walked across the grassy field.

"It's drizzle, Torres. We don't let a little drizzle scare us. Don't be a pussy." He teased.

"Oh!" She stumbled and he grabbed her elbow so she wouldn't fall.

"You okay?" he asked, half laughing as he mindlessly took her hand in his.

"I'm fine." She responded, noticing their interlaced fingers but not thinking too much about it and she giggled.

He liked her giggle. It made him want to giggle, but didn't. Because men didn't giggle.

"You guys don't have uniforms…" Callie observed, mirth in her tone.

"We play for the love of the game, sweetheart. It's not about the money."

They laughed together, and Callie remembered how good it felt to just laugh. She never did anything like that with George.

She let go of his hand as he slipped out of his jeans and jacket, leaving him in an old tee-shirt and work out shorts. She observed he had nice calves--and arms. "Should I go sit with the rest of the girls?" She asked sweetly.

Alex dumped his clothes on top of his gym bag, which he had dropped on the grass. "Yes. Go drink beer with the other girls, little lady."

"Oh, look, Joe's here." She said waving at the bartender, who stood with a couple of other people some yards away.

"Yeah. That's what I mean. Ladies." He smirked as she hit his shoulder playfully. "Go hang out with Joe. Watch the manly mens play."

She rolled her eyes. "God, the amount of love you have for yourself is just heartwarming, really."

Alex watched her walk away. Friends could do that. Watch other friends walk away…

"Hey, Callie." Joe greeted warmly and the girl next to him offered Callie and equally friendly smile.

"Hey, Joe."

"Is--George here?" He asked curiously, obviously noticing she had been holding Alex's hand.

"No. I'm here with Alex. Who are you here with?"

"Oh, Walter plays. Hey, this is Darcy."

"Hi." The girl said ass he shook Callie's hand. "Are you Alex's girlfriend?"

"Oh no." Callie laughed. "No. We're just friends."

"So, where's George?" Joe insisted. "Did you two make up? I heard you had a fight."

"Um--" Callie avoided his eyes. "--no. We're over actually." She spotted Alex and he stuck his tongue out at her as he threw the ball and she laughed.

"Well--"Joe began, a little lighter this time. "--here's to that." He handed her a beer and she took it gladly.

"Thanks." She added, sipping from the bottle. "So, when exactly does the game sta--holy shit!" Someone in the field got tackled and the rest of the spectators hissed and groaned and Callie laughed with Joe.

"Yeah--that WAS my boyfriend." Darcy stated dryly, then picked up a beer from the cooler at their feet.

"Look at Walter." Joe said.

The three of them turned their heads and looked at Walter, who did his best to avoid getting anywhere near the ball. They laughed together and suddenly, Callie didn't mind the rain so much anymore.

XXX

Callie and Alex sat at a table, laughing out loud with the rest of the crowd from the park. Alex's team had lost but they had moved to Joe's to celebrate anyway.

"Karev! How's your ass?!" Someone shouted from somewhere in-between the crowd.

"It's just fine! You just worry about yours next Saturday!" He frowned, noticing Callie look at her watch for about the third time in five minutes. "You late for something?"

"What? No. Sorry. It's just--George is getting out of work soon and I don't' want to--you know--"

"Let's go."

"What?" She asked, smiling. She liked having things done for her for no reason.

"Let's go." He repeated and began to stand up.

"We don't have to go. It's still early. You should stay with your friends."

"Will you shut p? I don't' even know these people. I just met them today."

"You serious?"

"No. Let's go! What's your problem? You don't' want to see O'Malley, right? Let's go. Come on--"He playfully flipped her hair. "--come on." he did it again as she stood up.

"Okay!"

He helped her slip into her jacket and they said their goodbyes to different people as they walked out.

"It stopped raining." Alex slipped his hands into his pocket. "You happy now, Princess Pain in The Ass?"

"I was COLD, so suck it."

He wanted to respond to that, but it was too easy. So he decided to ignore it. "What do you want to do? It's still pretty early."

They began to walk down the street.

"I don't' know…let's go back to the park. Let's play some catch."

"Okay, Sport."

"Fine. Forget it. Let's go get ice cream."

"ice cream?! You said you were cold!"

"Yyeah…and?"

He shook his head, "You're psychotic."

"Shut up or I won't pay."

"Oh, score. A rich hot chick."

She turned to him now. So he had heard.

"I don't care." He reassured. "Good for you. And apparently, good for me."

She laughed. She had been doing a lot of that lately. "Ass."

XXX

"Slurpees on the hood of a car. It's no Baskin Robbins." Alex said with a sigh.

He and Callie sat on the hood of his car outside the local 7 Eleven.

"It's still good. Shut up and enjoy it." She responded, drinking through her pink straw. She saw him choke on his blueberry drink and she turned, startled as his hand flew to his temple. "Too cold?" She choked back a chuckle.

He glared at her and hissed. "Shut up. Fuck!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jesus…come here." She placed her plastic cup aside and rubbed her hands together to warm them up before placing them on either side of Alex's head and rubbing his temple with her thumbs.

He watched her intently as the pain slowly faded. Her eyes were smiling and what was weird was that, he was completely comfortable with having her that close to him.

"There? Better?" She asked.

She smiled, teeth and all and couldn't help but smile back. Teeth and all. "You want me so bad."

She smacked him lightly in the back of the head and picked up her drink. "Yes, yes I do. I don't know how I manage to keep my hands off of you."

They remained silent for a while, before the tension caused them to laugh again.

XXX

So Addison had left. Callie had driven her to the airport and they cried, even when they said they were not going to. As she had pulled into the hospital parking lot, she received a message from her. Just to tell her she'd better sound happy when she called her the next day.

She yawned as she made her way into the lobby. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Suddenly, she was that girl who couldn't sleep alone. It pissed her off. Made her feel pathetic. She froze in mid stride as something vile caught her eye. George and Izzie. George and Izzie looking particularly chummy. Her breath caught in her throat at witnessing the proceedings. He leaned over and kissed her, and not only did she kiss him back, but she giggled like an idiot and wondered off with George on her tail like a puppy.

Tears welled up in Callie's eyes and she turned to go back to her car. It hadn't even been a month and they were already flaunting their incestuous relationship around the hospital. The fact that they had anything to flaunt made her sick in itself. How do you move on so fast after your marriage is over?

Alex adjusted his backpack over his shoulder as he dragged his feet out the hospital and in the direction of his car. He had been working all night and he needed a bed. His phone rang and he couldn't help but perk up as Callie's number flashed in the screen.

He flipped the phone open and held it to his ear. "Hello." he heard what sounded like sniffling and he held the phone closer. "Hello?"

"So, I know this is not your thing but Addison is gone and George is an asshole and I can't stop crying and it's pissing me off!" Callie cried on the phone.

Alex sighed angrily and rubbed her tired eyes with his hand. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my car…" He heard her blow her nose. "--in the hospital…in my car. It's so stupid! I'm just--and he's just--"

"Okay. I'm in the parking lot. Where exactly are you?" He asked, searching through the empty vehicles.

"I don't know…" She responded, resting her head on the steering wheel. "--just forget it. I'll--I'm calm." She said, taking a deep breath, finally silencing her sobs. "I'm calm. I'm sorry. Bye."

She hung up her phone, threw it on the passenger seat, then jumped up as someone knocked on her window. She turned her head and clutched her chest. "Alex! God!"

His voice was muffled through the glass. "Open the door." He kneeled in front of her as she did. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Do not pull this crap on me. I'm tired. I need sleep. So, let's just save ourselves some time and get this over with."

She looked at him for a second then rolled her eyes at her own weakness. "George and Izzie are together. I mean, I knew they were--you know--but it's been less than a month for gods sake…I hate them. He's happy and he's moved on and I'm just--he moved on before it was over."

Alex watched her our her heart out to him. She was hurting and it pissed him off that she would let anyone hurt her like that. She hated all parties involved in fact.

"I thought I'd be a little bit harder to get over." She joked, then shook her head. "Anyway--"

"You want me to kick his ass?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll kick his ass right now." He was only half joking.

"Okay. Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay." He stood up and dropped his bag on the floor.

Callie's eyes widened and she grabbed his jacket sleeve. "Alex, I was kidding!"

He scoffed as she got out of the car and closed the car door. "Make up your mind, woman."

She smiled. "Thank you for wanting and willing to kick his ass but, really, it's fine."

"Okay."

"Great. You can go home now. You look like crap."

"I look good and you know it." He held her gaze for a moment, the leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was short and friendly, but a kiss nonetheless. He didn't know why he had done it but he wanted to do it again. "Just for the record, I don't think you'd be easy to get over--at all."

"Thanks." She nodded as she made her way back towards the hospital.

He watched her leave for a moment before forcing his feet to move past her car and towards his own. Friendships with women were tricky. Friendships with Callie Torres were very tricky indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Maybe I'm too young to keep good love from going wrong  
But tonight you're on my mind so you never know **_

When I'm broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it  
Where are you tonight, child you know how much I need it  
Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run

So I'll wait for you... and I'll burn  
Will I ever see your sweet return  
Oh will I ever learn

Oh lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late

Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in  
Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him  
My body turns and yearns for a sleep that will never come

It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder  
It's never over, all my riches for her smiles when I slept so soft against her  
It's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter

Well maybe I'm just too young  
To keep good love from going wrong

Sweet lover, you should've come over

'Cause it's not too late XX

"You SHIT!" Callie laughed out loud as she pulled her hand back and cradled it to her chest.

Alex chuckled away as he grabbed the spilled playing cards off the picnic table. The same crowd from Alex's football games stood, spread around them, music booming from a radio somewhere in their area.

"I told you I wasn't winning just so I wouldn't hit you. I don't care if you're a girl." He began to shuffle the cards again and laughed as he saw Callie's still shocked face. "It's Slap-Jack! If a jack pops out I'm supposed to slap my hand down, if yours lands first, it's not my fault."

"Oh, I see. So you're just slow, is that it?"

"Watch it." He stopped and rolled his eyes at her hissing and rubbing her hand.

"You have a heavy hand…"

"Oh GOD. Let me see--" He bit his cheeks to suppress his laughter at seeing her hand was actually quite reddened. "Oh man…I'm sorry." A chuckle escaped him and she pulled her hand away angrily. He pulled it back and rubbed it between his hands then kissed it. "I'm sorry." he said again, a little more earnest, then leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

They had been doing that a lot lately. Small, short, merely there kisses once in a while. They didn't mean anything as far as they knew. They were friends. Friendly kisses. You wouldn't even call them kisses really. They were more like…handshakes. Personal but not really. At least that's what they told themselves every time it happened. They'd go on with whatever they were doing and not even think about it second time.

"Hey, Joe! Are we out of beer?" Alex asked Joe, who stood with Walter on the other side of the table.

"No. There are more over there." He pointed somewhere a few feet away and waited for Alex to leave before sending a curious stare at Callie.

"What?" She asked, wiping at her face and chin.

"You two like kissing each other a lot, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? No we don't."

"What was that just now then?"

Callie snorted and began to stand up. "That was--we're just--we're friends, JOE. You think everyone wants to sleep with everyone."

"I do?"

Callie giggled nervously and spotted an imaginary object somewhere across the park. "Oh look at that." She didn't wait for him to respond, she simply picked up an apple from the table and walked away.

"Hey. I heard a couple of fireworks starting up." She told Alex as he approached her with two beers in hand.

"Yeah? I thought I heard something." He handed her a beer.

"Thanks. This is my LAST beer tonight though. I have to drive home."

"Don't even worry about it. Joe's the designated driver."

"Does he know this?"

"Not yet." He clinked his bottle to hers and they sipped calmly. "You on for flag football before it gets dark?"

"Shyeah. Let's go."

"Okay." they turned and headed for the rest of the crowd. "Just--don't get too excited. Women against men. I give no mercy. I WILL kick your ass."

"Yeah, we'll see."

An hour later and an unhealthy beer substitute for water, the park was darkened and the fourth of July fireworks were beginning to light the sky. Callie held the football as she looked for a way out of Alex's way, who was heading like a bull towards her.

"Oh shit." She started to run but he caught her by the waist, picking her up on his shoulder. When he put her down, she laughed. "I threw it!"

He turned to one side then to the other , looking for the ball. "Where the hell--" he heard cheering behind him from the women and groaning from the guys and when he turned around, Darcy had dashed across the field, scoring the ladies the winning point. He turned to Callie and glared at her. "You tricked me!" he groaned and grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her quickly on the lips. No one would have noticed it unless they were staring right at them.

"Oh, please. Jealousy is not a good color on you, Karev. You underestimated me. Not smart." She stated simply before walking off to join Darcy as Karev turned around and one of the guys handed him another beer.

XXX

Callie sat beside Alex on a blanket on the grass, watching the fireworks. She shivered. "I'm cold. I'm going to go get my jacket. Want to come with? In case I get lost?"

"Oh, sure. An adventure."

She giggled.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they reached the deserted parking lot.

"How'd you manage to get today off?" She asked him as she unlocked her car.

"I covered for yang last week."

"Oh, I see." She opened the car door and took out her jacket. She stumbled slipping on her leather jacket and Alex braced her by the waist before she fell. "We drank a little too much. Beer does not hydrate." She closed her car door.

"Yeah. Neither do Margaritas."

She laughed and placed her palm on his cheek as she leaned forwards and planted a short kiss on his lips. She pulled away but only long enough to catch his gaze again.

He held her close, pressed her against her car. The mixture of the scent of her perfume and the alcohol between the both of them clouded his brain and he found himself gawking at her mouth. He'd been secretly, deniably obsessing over that mouth of hers since that time in the hospital parking lot and now they were both just drunk enough to pull off a little more.

She was anticipating. She wanted it. His five o'clock shadow was rough under the touch of her palm and her eyes caught sight of his. She dropped her keys and kissed him again as the tiny metal key chain fell on the concrete. She lingered only a little bit longer. Getting full feel of his lips before pulling apart.

"This is--friends do this, right?" She breathed out.

"Yeah. All the time."

"Okay. Good."

He nodded eagerly before wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing her again. He pressed up against her and groaned when she grinded against him in return. She sighed into his mouth as he took her bottom lip between his teeth.

She webbed her fingers in his hair as they got impossibly closer and she had to pull away slightly to catch her breath. His lips reached for hers again like magnets to metal and she obliged, running her tongue over the roof of his mouth. He snaked one hand inside her open jacket as he braced her back with the other and he thought he'd come right there just from hearing her moan as his hand found her breast and kneaded it firmly.

She arched her back and he took this as a sign to lightly tweak her nipple between his thumb and index fingers through her Ramones tee-shirt.

Callie's head was spinning as she clutched the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. If he hadn't been holding her up, she would have probably fallen on the ground. He ran his lips over her chin, her jaw line--he did things with his tongue to her ear and that tiny spot just under her earlobe that made her knees buckle.

A loud group of fireworks exploded, followed by shouting and cheering. They pulled apart, startled suddenly.

"We should--get going." Alex said, panting, one of his arms still around her waist.

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "Mm-hmm. Yeah." She thanked God it was dark because she was sure her cheeks were flushed.

"Okay." He noticed then that he was still holding her, and pulled away abruptly.

"Okay then--oh…" She bent over and picked up her keys from the floor. "--let's go."

"Yeah." he followed her back to their group, wondering if it was going to be weird after that. He shook his head and forced himself to not make it weird. If he made her think it was weird then she would think it was weird. And the last thing he needed was weirdness.

Callie's mind was cluttered with thoughts. She didn't know if she should bring it up or--ignore what just happened.

She was knocked out of thought as Alex caught up to her and nudged her shoulder playfully. "You up for a rematch of slapjack?"

She smiled, relieved. "Yeah. But don't hit me."

"Don't win."

She sighed again. So maybe it didn't have to be weird. They could just move past a silly drunken make out session. Semi-drunken anyway. Whatever.

XXX

Alex sat in the passenger seat of Callie's car. She was apparently sober enough to drive him home. He'd slipped a few beers more than she had and now they sat in silence as the distant sounds of lingering fireworks exploded somewhere in the near distance.

His head rested against the window as the radio played softly. He looked over at her. She was intent. Concentrated on the road ahead. He could smell her from where he was sitting.

"If you could do anything--" He began. "--like, something selfish and stupid. What would you do?"

"Um--" She was jerked out of her thoughts. "--well, I don't know. What would you do?"

"I asked you first."

"Okay. You child. Um--I would…pay all the members of Pink Floyd to reunite for a private concert. And I'd pay extra for them to sing Wish You Were Here over and over until I got sick of it."

"Isn't one of the members dead?"

"What? Shut up. You said anything. There are no barriers."

He laughed. "Okay."

"What about you?"

"Me and Iggy Pop would crash your Pink Floyd party."

"Oh, how crazy would that be?"

He watched her closely. There was no way he would ever have as easy a conversation with anyone else and actually be entertained. He was entertained just by looking at her. "Do you think you're ready to move on?"

The question came as a surprise, even for him.

She was silent for along time. "I don't know."

"Don't you want to?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Why don't' you try?"

More silence.

"I watched this show the other day. I don't remember what it was exactly." She started. "It was Fiona Apple talking about--making a record or something. And she said that you know you've done something incredible when you've put your all into it and when it's over, you're not sure when or if you'd be able to do something like that again. I've just done something huge--and it ended. If I start something again--now, it'd be mediocre and it'd be over and forgotten before I know it."

"Well, what if the next one was waiting for you instead of the other way around? What if--it was just waiting. How do you know it won't be better than the last thing?"

"Because a huge project is usually followed by a little one." She cleared her throat and waited a few moment before speaking. "I don't want to be another rebound."

"You wouldn't be."

She met his eyes this time. "But you would. And I don't' want you to be."

He looked away and they didn't speak for the rest of the ride to Meredith's house. Once outside, he turned to her and smiled. "Good night."

"Goodnight."

He leaned over and stopped before kissing her lips. "Goodnight." he repeated and kissed her cheek instead.

She watched him step out of her car and run up the steps and into the house. She sighed and let her head fall back, gathering her thoughts before resuming her drive home.

Alex stepped inside and almost tripped over a bunch of luggage in the doorway. "What the fuck?" He heard laughing in the kitchen and as he moved farther into the house, he saw blankets and pillows on the couch. "Shit."

He walked into the kitchen and his face immediately hardened at the sight of George. He wasn't doing anything. He was sitting at the counter, watching Izzie pull out muffins from the oven, and it made his blood boil just looking at him.

"Hey." George said, innocently enough.

Izzie turned to him too and smiled . "Hey, Alex."

Were they really just sitting there, like the happiest people in the world when Callie was having the hardest time just breathing?

They stared back at him. He knew it was evident he was pissed and they probably didn't know why. He moved slowly toward George and placed one hand on the counter while the other gripped the backrest of his chair, jailing him.

"Alex--" Izzie began wearily as George only stared back, confused.

He wanted to hit him. He wanted to see blood. It was his fault. It was his fault Callie couldn't move on. It was his fault she'd probably sleep with some other guy before she'd even give him a chance. His breathing was shaky with anger. He slammed his palm on the counter and it made both Izzie and George jump. That would have to do. He grabbed an orange from the counter and turned around, leaving without a word.

He walked up to his room, he showered and finally laid in bed, in the dark. Just thinking. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was two o'clock in the morning.

He sat up in his bed and stood up, grabbed his phone and headed out. He walked quietly down the stairs but stopped, hearing a noise upstairs. Izzie was laughing in her room and she was definitely not alone. He looked into the living room and the couch was set for George to sleep in but he was not there.

His body literally began to ache for Callie. This would kill her.

He continued off the stairway and out the door. He sat on the porch swing and whipped out his phone.

Callie lied on her bed, her face rid of make up, her hair pulled into a ponytail, a newspaper laid out on her bed. Her phone rang on the nightstand and she reached for it, without looking at the name on the screen, he answered it. "Hello."

"I would rent the Yankee Stadium for a day."

She smiled at the sound of Alex's voice.

"That's what I'd do." He sighed and leaned back in the wooden bench. "What are you doing? Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She laughed. "I can't sleep lately."

"Oh."

"I'm actually looking through the newspaper for an apartment or a condo or something. I need to move out of here."

"Hmm." He nodded, as if she could see him.

"I might just--hire someone to find me a place--"

"Well, you have the money. Why not use it."

"Right?"

"Mm-hmm. Hey, have you seen Dumb And Dumber?"

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Why?"

"You remember the song?"

"Yeah…"

"Mock-"

"I'm not doing that."

"Mock--"

"No. I'm not doing it."

"MOCK--"

"Is this why you called me? To start a stupid rendition to Dumb And Dumber?"

"Mock--I can do this all night. Mock." He knew she wasn't there to see George and Izzie but he had to cheer her up somehow. At least, for his own sanity.

She sighed and closed her eyes a second. "--ing."

He smiled. "Yeah, wrong line though, try it again. Come on, Torres, put more feeling into it."

"Take what you're getting or hang up."

"Okay. Mock."

"--yeah."

"--ing."

"--yeah."

"Bird."

"--yeah." She laughed in anticipation.

"Yeah--"

"--Yeah."

"Mocking bird, yeah! Hey, everybody, have you heard?"

"Have you heard--there I'm not doing the rest of it."

They talked for an hour about The day, mentioning everything but the kissing. Even though it was all either one could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So/////this one has sex._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_How long an hour can take_****_  
_****_When you're starting into open space_****_  
_****_When I feel I'm slipping further away_****_  
_****_I remember that everyday_****_  
_****_I get a little bit closer to you_******

**_And when it's quiet_****_  
_****_And I don't hear a thing_****_  
_****_I can always hear you breathe_******

**_You know there's nowhere else I've wanted to be_****_  
_****_Than be there when you need me_****_  
_****_I'm sorry too but don't give up on me_****_  
_****_And just remember that when you get asleep_****_  
_****_I got a little bit closer to you_**

Callie and Alex sat in the Hotel Archfield bar. They felt like drinking but they didn't feel like being stared at for being in the same vicinity as each other so they opted to stay away from Joe's for a while. They were sitting in the corner as soft jazz played somewhere in the background. Callie was lost in drunken mirth at something Alex had said. They'd had amount of alcohol but she was definitely almost gone.

"I think you should stop drinking." Alex said, pulling Callie's shot glass out of reach.

"Why?" She pouted and pulled it back. "I'm not working tomorrow. I can drink."

"Alright. But I'm not draggin you to your room."

"Who are you kidding. Yes you are." She filled his glass. "Come on. You said let's drink. Drink."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Ready?"

"I was born ready. One-two--"

"Three…"

"Four, slam it, whore."

He chuckled at her remark before they both drank the bitter liquid and slammed their glasses back down.

She made a face and picked up her beer. "Okay. Tequila is disgusting."

"Yet, you've drank half of the bottle."

She shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

"I could think of a thing or two." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and he had to look away when she only offered him a sideways smirk.

"Why do you do that lately?" She asked. "Start with the innuendos and then get all--flustered."

"I'm not flustered." He answered boldly.

"Right."

He tapped his fingers on the table top a few seconds, then leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the small wooden table. "Why do you need" a rebound?"

She started to question him, but then remembered the conversation they had had in the car a couple of weeks back. She took a deep breath. "I don't think I need one. It's just protocol."

"Says who?"

"I don't know, Alex. It just is. It just happens." She answered through heavy eyelids. "Why do you ask?"

"So, you haven't been seeing anyone." He pressed on.

She breathed in and out, calmly, and smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

He was not about to admit he was jealous, or that he was waiting for her to get the stupid rebound theory over with so that he could ask her out. And he was not about to tell her that he didn't want her to even look at another guy before thinking of him. "I'm your friend. I'm supposed to know these things, right?"

She laughed. "I guess. So, George is staying with Izzie?"

"Not with her. On the couch--" He didn't know why he felt he had to explain but he did anyway. "You know, he's--crashing on the couch. Sleeping there."

"It's okay, Alex. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not. I was just--"

"Yeah. I know."

"So--" He announced, changing the subject. "Have you talked to Addison? How's L.A."

"Oh, you miss her. How sweet."

"Please. I do not miss her. Passing interest."

"What was? The question or Addison?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're drunk."

"Yeah. I am. More so than that night at the park."

He looked up at this. They had not mentioned the incident since it happened. They had talked about everything BUT that.

"Are you?" She asked him curiously.

"Am I what?"

"Drunk. Are you drunk enough--"

"Stop it."

"What?"

He sighed, frustrated. "How drunk are you really?"

"Pretty drunk. Why?"

"I want to know how much of this conversation you'll remember in the morning."

"I remember everything. Alcohol does not affect my memory. It affects my judgment but my memory is always where it's supposed to be."

He nodded again and toyed with the beer bottle cap on the table.

"I haven't been seeing anyone."

He looked up at her and he smiled without even knowing it. "Good."

"Why is that good?"

He groaned and leaned back in his seat. "Are we really going to do this? Let's not pussyfoot around. I want you. You know that."

"I'm right here."

"I don't--want just one night."

Their eyes met. Callie began to feel aroused at the thought of his hands on her again. He was thinking the same thing, but he was better at hiding it.

"I don't want you to sleep with anyone else either." He added, mindlessly tossing the bottle cap somewhere across the room. "I don't buy your rebound bullshit."

She fell silent, taken aback at his frankness.

"What? I can't be both the rebound and the new guy?" he said, half joking.

"Maybe." She added then cleared her throat. "So that time at the park--"

"Yeah." He smiled, remembering.

"Yeah. That was interesting."

"It was."

"I don't know if it was the alcohol or the lack of sex for so long but--I could have gone for it right then and there if you hadn't totally killed the moment. Talk about buzz kill." She joked, drinking from her beer.

"You pulled away first."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"You wouldn't even be saying this if you weren't completely shitfaced."

"Yeah. But I'm saying it. So what does it matter what the circumstances are?"

"True."

"You want to have sex with me, Alex?"

He wasn't sure if he had just heard an offer. He leaned forward again. "Are you kidding? Were you not there during the kissing? Do you?"

"Were you not there?"

"Do you still think about George?"

"Yes." She said honestly.

"You still in love with him?"

"Yes."

"Would you get back with him if he apologized and begged for forgiveness?"

"No. There's nothing he can do anymore."

Silence.

"What about you? What about Izzie?"

He shook his head. "That was--that's over for me. I'm done with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"So, if she wanted you back--"

"I don't want her. I want--I'm done with that."

"Okay." She nodded as they came to a silent agreement. "We got that out of the way then."

"Great."

"I should get to bed."

She started to take out her wallet but he beat her to it with his. "I'm paying."

"No, Alex. I said it was on me."

"Shut up. I got into your shirt and I didn't even pay for your drinks. I'm paying for this. It's the least I can do."

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, the cockiness of you."

"You love it." He dropped a few bills on the table and stood up. "Come on. Let's go."

She took his hand and stood up with slight difficulty. "Wow. So drunk."

"Told you."

XXX

"So--" She started as they stepped out of the elevator, arm in arm. "Solve this little riddle for me."

"Okay, Tipsy. Ask away."

"Why didn't you sleep with Addison while she was here? I mean, come on. You had an open door."

"It was, just--complicated. I don't like complicated. I mean, one kiss and she went scurrying off like a mouse. If I'm attracted to someone, I'm attracted to someone. Besides, I'd never even talked to her outside of the hospital. What were going to talk about after sex? Babies?"

She laughed. "Well, I don't know, I'm just saying--" She tripped over her own feet as they reached her door.

He grabbed her by the waist quickly, flashing back to the last time they found themselves in that position.

"Ow." She laughed again as she leaned against the door. She blew a strand of hair from her face, then was suddenly, very aware of Alex's harm around her waist.

She looked up at him and he lost all train of thought. Her eyes were half closed and he couldn't tell if it was from arousal or from drinking. She bit her lower lip and he became transfixed with her mouth again. And there was the smell again. That floral scent, and he couldn't move. And suddenly, one of them was breathing audibly. He couldn't tell who.

She raised a hand and traced the shape of his lips with her fingertips, and that was when he felt he was touching actual bare skin where he held her waist. Her shirt had shifted when he grabbed her and now he was touching her. He needed to let go. He needed to get her in her room and go home.

"Alex?" She asked in a breathy whisper.

"Hm?" Was all he mustered to get out. He REALLY needed to go because he couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips.

"DO you want to come in?" She asked, moving her lips closer to his.

"I really, really do." She had somehow pulled his body closer and now he was pressed against her. And he knew she could feel ALL of him.

"So do."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

She moved under him and he had to close his eyes for a second. When he opened them, she was so close, al he had to do was take a breath and he'd be kissing her. "You're VERY drunk. That's why not."

"So what?"

"Don't say 'so what'."

Her lips grazed his and he had to bring his free hand up to brace the wall. "I can't."

"Well--" She pulled away slightly and he felt a bit relieved. "--if you don't want to have sex, do you want to just come in and sleep?"

"Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep."

He watched, dumbfounded as she pulled herself together like she hadn't just wanted to jump his bones. She turned away from him and opened her door. "I'm not letting you drive home. You're drunk too so…come in." She invited him inside, closing the door after he stepped in.

"You want to SLEEP? Now?!"

"Yeah. I'm so tired." She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed, not bothering to rid of her clothes. "Turn off the light when you come to bed."

He stood, staring for a long time. He thought he should probably go, but he was still in shock from the hallway. She was--if she was as turned on as he was just a couple of minutes ago, there was no way she was just going to go to sleep. "Callie?" She was out like a light. After a while of just--staring, he shrugged off his jacket and jeans and carefully crawled into bed next to her. He took a deep breath and shut the light off.

An hour later, Alex still had not gotten to sleep. He lied on his side. Callie was still knocked out next to him. She opened her eyes for only a second, smiled and snuggled up next to him, falling fast asleep. He carefully draped his arm over her and kissed the top of her head.

XXX

There was someone next to him this morning. A warm, soft body next to him that smelled intoxicatingly good. His arm gently brushed against Callie's as he shifted in her bed and turned over and caught glimpse of her face, covered with her hair. He chuckled and stiffened as she stirred and her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning." She mumbled groggily.

"Morning." He brushed her hair out of her face and she hummed approvingly before she flipped over on her back and stretched, her arms over her head.

"God…I feel…a little drunk still." She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah? Must have been that tiny Tequila river you slurped down last night."

"Not even, Steven." She joked.

He wanted to ask her about last night. He wanted to know if she still wanted him or if those two times were really just the alcohol talking.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked, fumbling under the covers with her legs.

"Fine. What are you--" He stopped as she pulled out her jeans from under the covers and threw them across the room.

"There."

"I'd be a lot less nervous about you doing that if this was last night?"

"Why?"

"Because--" He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "--it just amazes me how you can turn it on and off like that."

"Who said it was off?"

"What?" He looked at her and she only smiled. "Tease."

"It's not off." She repeated and this time he looked over at her and it felt okay to kiss her.

He held her gaze for a while until she turned on her side and touched his cheek, his neck. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his, lightly. He caressed her shoulder, down her arm and over the curve of her hip, past the fabric of her cotton panties, to the soft skin of her thigh. He never felt the need to memorize anything the way he wanted to memorize her body.

She shivered as he shifted his body closer to hers and brushed her hair to the side to kiss her neck. Her eyes closed and her lips parted at the feel of his tongue on the tender skin there. She reached to touch him but he gently pushed her on her back. He wanted to give her that.

He kissed her once. A soft, lingering kiss, but as much as he loved the idea of pacing himself, he wanted more. He kissed her again, deeper, longer this time as he eased the lower half of his body between her thighs. They were both breathless when they pulled apart and he took her shortage of breath as a good sign when his lips traveled lover to her jaw line, her collar bone. He pushed her shirt up, letting his palms run over her stomach in the process.

The sheets had been kicked off the bed and the morning light shone on both of them through the hotel curtains.

She couldn't think straight. Her mind was clouded as Alex tugged at the clasp of her bra and quickly slipped it off her body. Before she could say or do anything, his mouth was on her again, his lips wrapped around her nipple while his hand mimicked his mouth's actions on the other. She bit back a moan and her neck arched as hi free hand roamed inside her thighs, doing everything but what she wanted him to do.

She lifted her hips slightly and he chuckled against her skin. Releasing her now moist nipple from his mouth, he moved back up and kissed her again. "You need to wait."

She smile wickedly and pulled his head back down, capturing his lips again as her hands snaked under his shirt, feeling his lower back arch a bit under her touch and his muscles moving as he did. She grabbed hold of the shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. He smiled down on her before slipping one of his hands south and played with the waistband of her underwear.

He watched her squirm under him, purposely shifting her hips so that she grazed his erection. He finally slipped his fingers inside the elastic and pushed down, over her hips. He kissed her again, then used both hands to get rid of the garment completely.

He kissed her stomach and made her giggle as he tickled her bellybutton with his tongue before trailing a path to lower regions.

She spread her legs co accommodate him and she moaned in anticipation, biting her lip as she closed her eyes when his tongue finally lapped where she needed him to.

He tasted her, slowly, taking his time in leaving his mark all around her, finding pleasure in just hearing her response. The sighing and the tiny moans only urged him to continue. She began to shift her pelvis, and her hand came to rest atop his head. He smiled and wrapped his lips around her clit, licking and ever so gently grazing his teeth against her, then wrapping his lips around her again as he suckled and he brought two fingers and dipped them inside her, pushing slowly with every thrust, curving his fingers once inside. The moaning got louder and he had to bring his free hand to steady her hips as her hips thrust forward against his fingers. He rubbed her leg as he continued until she was completely still and her hand fell away from his head and she sighed his name contently.

She felt him crawl up her limp body and kiss her neck and cheek before she turned to him. She saw him lick his fingers and smile and she couldn't help but want to return the favor. She moved atop him and leaned down to kiss him, and he tasted like her. She paid special attention to his bottom lip, biting it and kissing it--licking it before trailing kisses down his neck, his chest, where she latched onto one sensitive nipple and carefully placed it between her teeth.

He hissed and covered his eyes with his hands when her hand traveled down and cupped him over his boxers. "No, Callie. Don't."

She ignored him and smirked against his chest, slipping his hand under the boxers and wrapping her hand around his length. She kissed her way down his torso, until she reached the waistband and slipped her fingers just under it. "Up."

Alex shook his head.

She frowned up at him. "Alex, lift your hips."

"NO. If you do what I think you're going to do, this is not going to last long." He said sternly, raising his upper body and resting on his weight in his elbows.

She smirked and lowered her lips back to his stomach, just above the elastic waistband.

He watched her, helplessly and began to complain when he felt her hand slip inside from the leg of his boxers. Her nails grazed him and his hips lifted subconsciously. He groaned as she slipped off his underwear and wrapped her lips around him before he could oblige. Her mouth was warm and her tongue was doing all the right things but there would be other times.

He begrudgingly grabbed her shoulders and lifted her so that they were face to face. He nuzzled her neck as she moved to straddle him and he ran his hands up and down her thighs. She smiled as he kissed her nose, then her cheek. She lifted her head and he traced the swell of her bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing her.

She sighed into his mouth as his hands moved around her back and lower, grasping her behind and pushing her closer against him.

She lifted her hips, feeling the tip of him at her waiting entry. They both seemed to hold their breaths, their eyes glued to the others, as she lowered herself onto him until she filled with all of him. They took deeper breaths as they stayed still. Not moving, not speaking. Just taking in the feel of each other.

She moved her arms over his shoulder and wrapped them around his neck, leaning forwards to kiss him, deeply and she began to move. Slowly. He let her find a comfortable pace, forcing himself to not move, stealing a kiss or two once in a while.

She groaned as he slid deeper into her every time she moved. As both their breaths quickened and his hold on her hips tightened, he began to thrust up and she had to toss her head back with a moan. He thrust his hips upward at her pace, burying his face in her neck as she tightened her muscles around him, moaning along with her and moving one of his hands away from her hip and up her slightly slick back, which arched under his touch.

He pulled her even closer, her breasts pressed tightly against his chest as their thrusts became shorter and sharper, their bodies slicker with sweat and their kisses more eager. When he felt he wouldn't last much longer, he somehow managed to slip one hand between them and found her clit, massaging it with his fingers. She whimpered and let out a loud moan as she rocked her orgasm and Alex once again pressed his face to her neck and did the same, licking and biting at her collar bone in between groans.

They remained entangled in silence, eyes locked, only the sound of their ragged breaths filling the silence, until she began to shiver. They collapsed on the mattress and Alex reached for the blankets that had been tossed on the floor.

He covered both their bodies as he spooned up to Callie and pressed his nose deep into her hair and wrapped one arm tightly around her as his eyes closed. "What do you think?" He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Mm--" She let out, her eyes closed, her body resting against his, exhausted. "--I think we just started a really big project."

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted more

Than life could ever grant me  
Bored by the chore  
Of saving face

My angel wings  
Were bruised and restrained  
My belly stings

Alex heard the vibration of his cell phone on the nightstand. He tightened his eyes and tightened his already possessive hold on Callie, who slept beside him, ignoring the piercing sound the vibrating had become. It rang again. He grunted as he flipped over on his back and reached for the phone. He looked at the screen. Restricted. His eyes widened at seeing the time. 8:30 pm. They had slept all day. He made sure his phone was off before putting it back where it was.

He turned back over and smiled at the sleeping raven haired woman next to hi, her lips pouted in discomfort of the glare of the streetlights that had suddenly hit her face. He leaned over and kissed her lips, then her cheek and she groaned in protest and turned her head the other way. He chuckled and brushed her hair aside, leaving tiny kisses along the back of her neck as he rubbed her bare back affectionately. "Wake up."

"No." She mumbled against her pillow.

"Come on. Get up. I'll feed you." He continued trailing open mouthed kisses down her back, pulling the sheets further down as he went.

She opened her eyes and let out a low, throaty laugh as he licked the curve of her spine. "For future reference, I am not a morning person."

"That's good to know." he kissed her lower back before resting his cheek on it, watching her shoulder blades move slightly under the soft night light peaking from the curtains. "It's not morning though. We slept all day. It's eight-thirty."

"Really?" She asked, turning over on her back.

He lifted his head as she turned over then settled his head back down on her stomach. "Yeah."

"Then I should technically be sleeping."

"Come on, Callie." He crawled up her body, until he was hovering above her. "--we need to eat. We need air." He placed loud, exaggerated kisses on her neck and it made her laugh.

"Oh, god. Okay. Okay, okay, okay." She kissed him lightly then slipped out from under him and out of bed.

Before she was completely out of reach, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the mattress.

She squealed in surprise. "I thought you were hungry."

"Two minutes." He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her lips one. Twice. He had found a new hobby. "Do you think it's weird that this isn't weird?"

She took a second to think then looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. Actually, you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you something and I mean it in the best possible way."

"What? Do I have morning breath? Or night breath?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"No." She reassured, kissing him again. "You actually don't. No, um, I just think that--we're a couple as of now, right?"

"I hope so."

"Okay. Well, I don't think we should tell anyone. Not yet anyway. Not that I want o hide out in here forever."

"That would be nice though."

"BUT." She continued. "Just--not at work, you know?"

"That is more than okay with me."

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yeah. It's hard enough keeping a good relationship without half the hospital in your business."

"Yes." She kissed him, lingering a moment. "Yes, exactly."

"And this is good. This is a good thing. Just you and me. Maybe later--when the project has…progressed a bit, we'll let the others in. Right now--"

"It's good."

"Yeah. It is."

"It is." She laughed at the way he was looking at her. "I'm going to go take a shower now. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? And who's stopping you?" He slithered his hand between her legs.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything. My hand is just--simply resting there and if you don't get up, I'm going to assume it's okay."

She gasped as his fingers teased her. She was surprised at how quickly he caused a reaction in her. She drew in a sharp breath when he finally thrust two fingers hard inside her. She clung to his shoulder and moaned as he continued and in a couple of minutes, he curled his fingers inside her and her hips began to thrust forward as she draped a leg over his hip for a better angle.

"Oh, fuck." She groaned as her orgasm came in one sharp hit and she was left breathless, clinging to him tightly.

He kissed her forehead, pulled the blankets off his body and dumped them on hers as he stood up. "I'm going to shower. You're obviously in no shape."

She rolled her eyes and laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom and she stretched under the covers. She was happy.

XXX

Callie hated Mondays. Despised them. A Monday was a good way to get her pissed. But not this Monday. Nope. This Monday was the morning after a really good Sunday spent in bed, followed by lunch at nine at night then sex in the back seat of Alex's car just outside the restaurant where they ate.

He had left her hotel room a few hours before she did. He had practically spent the entire weekend there and needed clean clothes, and they had decided to arrive in separate cars anyway so it seemed like the thing to do.

She walked briskly up the parking lot and into the hospital. Her morning was slow. She had no patients until ten, which were a boy with a broken leg a girl with a sprain ankle. She busied herself with paperwork--filling her mind space with something other than Alex. And his tongue. God, that tongue of his could do wonders. She smiled to herself, walking down toward the nurses station where Bailey was yelling at her interns. Alex being one of them. Her smile quickly turned into a devious smirk at spotting him leaning against the desk, behind Bailey, who seemed to be giving Yang and Grey an earful while Izzie and George stood just beside them, eye fucking like there was no tomorrow. They saw her and she rolled her eyes when they quickly stepped away from each other. Alex saw her next as she came to stand next to him and a nurse handed her a chart.

"Hey, Dr. T." He greeted, a hint of--something in his tone.

"Good morning, Karev." She said carelessly.

Miranda Bailey turned around at the sound of her name in the midst of one of her famous, clever name calling of her "thumb suckers". "Oh, Doctor Torres. You mind taking one of mine? I've got things to do and I don't have time to baby-sit."

"Sure." She nodded. "It's pretty slow. I've got a hip replacement though, if anyone's interested."

"Yang is interested. Yang, go."

Cristina began to protest but she knew better and instead shut up.

"Can I come too?" Alex asked and both Bailey and Callie looked at him curiously. "I just--you know--like hip replacements."

"Ugh. Fine. Both of you. Go."

Callie lead both Alex and Cristina down the corridor, shaking her head slightly. This was going to be a long day.

Alex simply admired what he could get of her ass through her white coat.

XXX

They got through Monday with only slight difficulty. Callie could feel Alex staring at her from across the operating table. Cristina wasn't paying much attention, seeing as how all she cares about is guts and cutting.

As they were walking out of the OR, Alex leaned over to whisper something. "How's your leg?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I saw you bang your leg under the table. I'm just worried about your legs."

"Why?"

"Because they're mine now."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really."

He simply nodded and walked off. She bit her cheek as she tried to be angry but failed. Who was she kidding? She found the possessive 'you're mine' attitude quite attractive sometimes. A chill ran down her neck as she thought back on the last couple of days with him and a tingling started up again in her tummy. She sighed and forced her mind back into professional mode.

She had to scowl at him a couple of times the rest of the day to leave her alone but he caught her off guard right before she went off shift. She was headed out when a hand slipped out from a room and dragged her into the linen closet.

"What the fuck--" She said as she pushed her hair out of her face and stopped after seeing who it was. "--Alex." She smiled.

"You potty mouth." He joke, reaching for her waist as he slowly pushed her against the door and leaned forwards. "Dirty, dirty mouth of yours."

"I said not at work."

"Shut up." He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her, lightly first, then, unable to hold back, slipped his tongue into her mouth and traced the roof of her mouth with it. He kissed her neck and bit her earlobe as his hand found her breast.

"Keep it friendly, Alex." She gasped. "We're at work."

"I am being friendly. I'm a friendly guy." He reached for the hem of her shirt but she stopped him. "Oh, that's not nice."

"I will make out with you, but nothing under the clothes." She moaned as her licked her collar bone and tweaked her nipple through her clothes as his free hand came around to grab her ass.

"Okay. Whatever you say." He found her lips again, then kissed his way lower, biting the swell of her breast and cursing the fabric of her blouse for existing and bringing his hand from her breast to caress her between her legs.

She moaned and tossed her head back against the door. "Okay. THAT'S not nice."

"I'm just being friendly." He said, moving back up to kiss her.

"Okay, BUDDY." She purred, cupping him through his scrub pants and he jumped slightly.

His pager went off and she giggled as the look on his face quickly turned from excited to pissed. "Damn it!"

"Bye." She waved and opened the door.

"Callie--" He warned, half signaling to his groin with his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm off and you just got paged. Come over later , though. I'll show you friendly."

He groaned as she stepped out and closed the door.

The rest of the week went by--just as bad. It was an ongoing flirt-athon and a possible fuck-athon had it not been for Callie's self control.

Tuesday and Wednesday went by that way. Him chasing her down every chance he got and her pretending she didn't want it and pushing him off, letting the tension build up until they were both in her hotel room, and then their clothes would be ripped off or at least their bottoms were, that was for sure.

Thursday, they didn't see each other. Callie had the day shift and he had the night sift.

That day, Alex sat on a bench, reading his text messages outside the hospital during his break, munching on an apple, when he looked up and spotted George and Izzie a few yards down behind a tree. They seemed to be arguing, so naturally, he closed his phone and leaned back to enjoy the show, savoring the sour apple in his mouth. He chuckled at the h and gestures and the way George yelled back at Izzie. He was so glad he fucked up because otherwise, Callie would have to put up with his Keebler elf ass.

He was pacing. George was a big pacer when he was angry. And Izzie. Izzie and then hand gestures. They were a joke. Brother and sister no matter how hard they tried to make people believe it was a legit. attraction. Alex took another bite of his apple and he realize something. They were breaking up. He laughed at first because it was just so predictable but a sudden fear hit him. What if George had finally realized what a huge fucking mistake he'd made and he was thinking he wanted Callie back? He leaned forwards and dropped the rest of his apple in the trashcan next to the bench. He couldn't tell who was breaking up with whom, but it was happening. They were silent for a while, looking away--they both seemed pissed. Alex watched them--almost wishing they'd make up instantly, but it wasn't happening.

"Fuck." He didn't know why he was all of a sudden so insecure. No, that was a lie. He knew. She had told him she still loved George. And although he knew she knew better than to go back to him--he was scared. George had an advantage and that was enough to make his blood boil. It wasn't fair. Callie was not for George. She was too good for him. Too much and too good. Alex wasn't sure George even knew what to do with her in bed. He sighed heavily and flipped his phone open and looked for Callie's name. I miss you. He sent the message and sat back in his seat. "FUCK." he repeated and kicked the trashcan.

His hands turned to fists as he watched the two idiots exchange a few more words then parted in separate ways.

He clenched his jaw and stared ahead for a long time before forcing himself out of a trance.

His day had gone to shit but fast. He couldn't concentrate and bailey yelled at him for going off on Sloan after he called him a girl name and asked for coffee. The day was finally over and he welcomed the cool night air as he stepped out of the hospital.

"Hey, Alex!" He turned around and rolled his eyes as Izzie make her floozy self over to him. He waited patiently for her to catch up.

"Hey." She giggled and smiled at him, catching her breath. "You walk fast. I called your name three times. You didn't hear me?"

"No."

"You lost in la-la land?"

"What do you want, Izzie?"

Her smile faded and she looked down at her shoes. "I was just--thinking I could buy you a drink or something. I know you haven't really approved of me and George and I wanted to apo--"

"I don't care." He snapped. "I saw you arguing. I get it."

"Oh. Well, that was just--one of many fights lately."

He tapped his foot anxiously.

"Listen--I'd really like for us to maybe--go out some time. You know? I think we were good together and I…"

Alex chuckled bitterly. "You want us to give it another try? No, thanks. I'm seeing someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business. See you." He walked off, leaving a speechless and hurt Izzie behind. He had better things to worry about.

There was a knock on Callie's door. She was seated at her desk, scanning through some files. She looked up at the second knock. It was probably Alex.

"It's open!" She answered, and was almost knocked off her chair as it was George and not Alex that stepped through the door.

"Hi." He said, quietly. In a way that used to melt her.

"Hi." She said, not knowing what else to say as she stood up.

"I made a mistake. The biggest one--of my life maybe. And I know I've lost you and I know you don't owe me anything but--I can't stop thinking about you and--"

"What do you want, George?"

"I want to come home."

She fell silent and stared back at him. She would say something, if she knew what to say--but she didn't know what she was feeling herself. She just--stared back and said nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Might Tell You Tonight  
Pairing: Callex  
Rating: R  
Summary: bathtubs.**

_**And I just might say it tonight  
I just might say it tonight  
I just might tell you tonight  
That I love you  
And you should stay all my life**_

Callie stood, facing George. He was pleading. Pleading with his for forgiveness. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she speak? She knew what she wanted to say. She was with Alex. She was HAPPY with Alex. She took another breath and started tos peak when George interrupted.

"Please, Callie. I love you so much--please."

"No." She surprised herself at how quickly the word came out. "No. I can't. I'm with someone."

He took a step back and almost laughed. "You're what? Already? You--"

"Uh-uh. You don't get to judge me. Don't you dare. And you can leave right now because I don't owe you anything." She felt suddenly enraged. "I gave you ALL I could possibly give and you stepped all over it. You don't get another chance."

"So that's it? You find someone in less than a month and you're going to tell me it's a better thing than what we had?"

"Yes!" She almost screamed. "He doesn't make me feel like I have to compete! And George? I NEVER feel like I'm less than anything. In bed or in any other place." She didn't know why she had to say it. But it was done. She said it. The look on his face made her feel guilty but she couldn't take it back. She was mad. She was pissed. Just the fact that he was here after a month of fucking the blonde, stacked girl she didn't hold a candle to according to him was insulting enough.

"I love you." He shrugged. "That's all I've got. I love you."

He stepped forwards, slowly. And for a minute, she wanted to hit him, but once he was close enough to smell, she felt a familiar warmth that she missed. He reached out and touched her arm. "No--George." It was more of a plea than a command.

He stepped even closer and lingered only inches from her lips. Her hands went up to his chest in a motion that was intended to push him away but became a frail attempt. His lips touched hers and her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss. She forgot about everything for just a second as she kissed him back. She forgot about Izzie and the fact that he slept with her as his tongue touched hers and she moaned into his mouth. And as he pushed her up against the wall and pressed his body to hers and his hands roamed throughout her body lovingly--she forgot about Alex.

One of his hands began to slip under her shirt and she pushed him away. "No!" She wiped her mouth as if she had tasted something foul. "NO. I can't."

"You want this, Callie. I felt it and so did you. I know you did."

"Shut up."

"Callie--"

"Shut and go away! Just--GO."

He hesitated before turning around. "I'm going to be back."

"Don't bother." She spat bitterly as he stepped out into the hallway and headed straight for the elevator.

He didn't see Alex standing on the opposite side, only a few feet away from Callie's room, frozen in his tracks at the sight of George O'Malley leaving his girlfriend's room.

He stood there a long time until he heard the tiny elevator bell ding. He forced his jaw off the floor and proceeded to knock on Callie's door. He sighed heavily and shuffled his feet and rolled his neck. He didn't know what he was about to find out but he didn't like it.

In a matter of seconds, there she was. A vision in that green shirt she looked so good in. Her eyes were red, from crying he could tell. And now he wanted to run off after George and rip him a new asshole. "I saw him leave. What did he do and will I need an alibi?"

She tried to smiled but failed and hung her head instead. She hated herself. "Come in." She wiped her mouth again as he came inside, as if he could possibly tell that she'd been kissed by another man. She closed the door and turned around to see Alex sitting on the edge of her bed. His forehead was furrowed. He was worried about something.

"So? Tell me." He stated flatly, waiting for her to speak.

She didn't move. She stood her ground a few feet away from him. "He um--wants me back."

He nodded, obviously gritting his teeth tightly.

"But I kicked him out. I told him to leave. I told him I was with someone and I--I told him to leave." She has stammering now, but she wanted to reassure him.

"Is that all that happened?"

And there it was. The question she was dreading. "He kissed me."

He held her gaze for a while before speaking again. "Was that all?"

"I kissed him back." his eyes fell away from her and she could feel him growing angrier and angrier. "I don't know why. I just--it was--stupid. It didn't mean anything."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Because. We argued and--Alex, it didn't mean anything."

"You kissed him BACK!" She jumped at the tone of hi voice and he hated himself for that. He sighed and scratched his head, stopping to think for a minute. "Maybe we should take a little breather."

"What?" She felt sick suddenly. "Because of a stupid kiss?"

"No. Because I want you to be sure. I don't want you to question yourself and I don't want you to get hurt. You were married to that guy--for reasons still unclear to me--but you were married to him. And you-love him." He hoped she'd interrupt him and say he was wrong. That she didn't love George, but she only looked to the side, biting her lip to keep from either crying or yelling at him, he couldn't tell. "And now he wants you back. You might be almost sure that you don't want him back and you might hate him, but love doesn't fade when you want it to. And--to tell you the truth, I want you to be thinking of me when you're WITH me." He joked but it backfired. She wasn't amused.

She snapped her head back an glared at him "I never think about him when I'm with you. What is wrong with you? Where is this coming from?"

"I told you. I just want you to be sure. This isn't about me. You just need some time."

"Don't patronize me."

"Are you angry?"

"Yes, I am angry!"

He watched her patiently as she shook her head.

"But I get it." She said, calmer this time. "You're unbelievably sensitive for a mini man whore, you know?"

"I know. I'm a catch."

"So, what do we do now? Do we just--do the friend thing?"

"Yeah. We did just fine without the sex for a while."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Goodnight then."

"Just like that?" He said, standing up.

She looked at him and dreaded saying goodbye to him like that but it was better. "Cold turkey is better I think. I'll call you."

"Okay." He nodded and kissed her lips softly before hesitatingly leaving.

XXX

Alex was not having a good week. Not a good week at all. He had not heard from Callie but at all. In all fairness, it HAD been his idea to take some time off but he didn't think it would be that hard. He hadn't had sex with her in three days and already he was having withdrawal symptoms. They did have lunch once, but he spent most of the time reminding himself he couldn't just reach oust and touch her whenever he wanted.

He'd listen to her rant at George on the phone to leave her alone a few times and then he'd come to work and listen to the fetus bitch and moan to Meredith and Cristina about how he wanted her back so badly and how she was seeing "some guy". Alex took great pleasure in being hated by George without him even knowing it.

He stabbed at the remaining half of his sandwich with a dirty fork and tried to block out George's annoying whining voice.

"I mean, who could she possibly be seeing? I haven't seen her with anyone."

"Oh my God, fetus shut up! Your ex finally came to and realized she could do better. Get over it. Move on."

"Alex!" Meredith scowled.

"What?" His phone vibrated and she flipped it open to see his new message. It was Callie telling him she had found an apartment and she wanted him to come see it after work. He grinned and shut his phone. "I've gotta go. I've got patients!" He said cheerfully before patting George's back. "Hang in there, Bambi."

As Alex walked off, almost skipping, Izzie flopped down in the now empty chair next to George. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." George growled.

"George wants Callie back and she's completely done with him." Meredith stepped in.

"Oh." She nodded silently. "I can help--if you want…"

He glared at her then quickly stood up and stalked off.

Izzie sighed and both Cristina and Meredith stared blankly at her.

"I--have--wedding planning issues." Cristina offered.

XXX

Alex strolled down the expensively decorated hallway to Callie's door. He whisttled, impressed by the luxurious lights and framed paintings hanging on the walls. He heard giggling. It was Callie. He smiled and followed the sound. He passed apartment 207, 210 across the hall. Then he heard it again, but it was now a full on laugh, and it was accompanied by a man's laugh. He saw the open door to apartment 215. There it was again. Why the hell were they laughing and who the fuck was that guy?

He stomped up to the apartment and almost bumped into a tall, dark man with too much hair and too many teeth.

"Oh. Sorry." He nodded at Alex and walked off and into an apartment a few doors down.

Alex glared at him, his nose crunched up. He turned his attention back to Callie's door and found himself in a hallway. A couple of frames rested on the floor, against the wall. He closed the door behin him and moved through the hallway. "Callie?" He called.

"Alex?" She answered from somewhere inside.

"Where are you?" The hall lead him into the large living room, which was completely furnished, completed with a fireplace an a glass door leading out to a balcony. A couple of un emptied boxes sat on the white marble floor.

"Kitchen!"

He passed the moderate dining room, dimly lit, and finally walked into the large kitchen, amost as big as the living room, where Callie sat cross legged on the marble top island counter emptying out a box of new dishes.

"Hey!" She beamed at him from her seat.

"Who the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Oh. Neighbor. They delivered some of my stuff to his place by mistake." She answered, ignoring his obvious jealousy. "What do you think of the place?"

"SO, he came over here to give you your crap and that's it?"

She frowned and laughed at him. "Yeah. He's an Architect. Anyway--" She hopped off the counter and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the other end of the kitchen in down another hallway. They passed another couple of closets and what looked like a guest bedroom. A king sized bed, a five foot long mirror and a couple of sofa chairs adorned the room. And at the far end, a glass door like the one in the living room let out to a smaller balcony. At the far right, there was a door, which obviously lead to the bathroom.

"Very nice." He observed, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"Right? But you have to see the best part."

He followed her into the equally spacious bathroom watched her climb into the empty bathtub--it was the size of a small hot tub. She smiled gleefully like a child and he couldn't help but laugh. "Dude. It's a tub."

"No. It's THAT tub." She corrected. "It's huge! Come sit in here."

He sighed and reluctantly climbed in and sat across her. "I feel--two feet tall. It's a huge tub. So, this guy, is he nice?"

"What guy--oh. Yeah. He's very nice. And stop being a jealous freak. It's cute and all but--don't do it. Plus he's married with two kids." She added.

He glared at her incredulously. " You couldn't have told me that earlier?"

She smiled, amused. "Like I said, it's cute."

He reached for a towel hanging over the edge of the tub and threw at it at her and she laughed. hen grabbed he then grabbed her legs and easily dragged her forwards until her legs were astride his waist.

Her eyes were still smiling as he leaned forwards and nuzzled hair before kissing her neck softly, she hummed approvingly, resting her hands loosely on his waist.

"I miss you." he mumbled against her skin as he wrapped his arms securely around her and pulled her closer and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm right here."

"I miss the other parts, Callie. The friend thing is NOT working for me."

"You over the kiss?"

He pulled away so that he was looking at her. "Are you?"

"Do you see George anywhere? I'm not with him."

"Do you want to be?"

"If you stopped asking so many questions, Alex, you wouldn't HAVE to be asking THESE questions."

"That makes no sense. What are you saying?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"Stop AVOIDING my questions."

"This was your idea, remember?"

"Yes! I remember. I'm an idiot, okay?"

"Agreed."

"So?"

"So? What?"

"You want George?"

"I am sitting in an empty bathtub, on your lap. Does it LOOK like I want George?"

"You kissed him."

She groaned. "I was married to the guy. I think I'm entitled to at least a moment of weakness, don't you think?"

"Sure." he nodded. "But do you want him? That is the question de jour."

She sighed and shook her head. "Bleak. Bleak, bleak, bleak. No. I do not want him. I've been thinking a lot these last few days and--they actually did help. I don't know what I'm doing with you, but right now it seems like the right thing to do so--get over your insecurity bullshit and man up because it is not attractive but at all…"

He smiled. "Shut up."

She frowned. "Make me."

He leaned forwards and bit her shoulder playfully. She jumped and yelped, smacking his arm.

He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her lips, hard--he kissed her again, her cheek this time, then he kissed her lips again, gentler this time. He tasted her lips and as their kiss deepened, he noticed her tongue tasted of coffee.

She sighed and melted onto him as he pulled her even closer, cupping her ass as he did so. He became aroused within seconds. Hell, he became aroused the second he saw her sitting on the counter. She grinded down against him and he groaned, reaching between them to unbutton her jeans.

She felt his fingers undo the button of her jeans then travel around to her back and inside her shirt. The she heard it. His pager. He groaned again as he pulled away and reached in his pocket for the small, annoying thing. He sighed and looked at her, pouting. "I have to go."

"I know. Go." She scooted back.

He grunted at the sudden discomfort in his groin. He climbed out of the tub and turned around when Callie didn't follow. "Aren't going to walk me out?"

"Nah. I'm going to take a bath. Call me when you're off."

He sighed, regretting leaving her. "Okay." He leaned down and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Deep Inside of You**

**Pairing: Callex**

**Rating: R/NC 17 MAYBE**

**Summary: George let her go and Alex picked her right up.**

**So, okay, this was supposed to be alot longer but you guys won't stop BITCHING! LOL jk, i love it. Anyway, i wasn't going to post yet but here ya go. Again, no time to proof read so ignore the mistakes please :) Please review and read lyrics!**

_**And I've never felt alone until I met you  
I'm alright on my own…and then I met you  
And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's doming  
Friends say I've changed  
I don't listen  
Cause I live to be deep inside of you  
Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness  
I'm so alive  
I'm deep inside of you**_

Callie was disturbed from a deep sleep. There was a knock on the door. Her eyes would not open completely as she grumpily dragged her ass out of bed and adjusted her black tank top into place as she shuffled her feet out her bedroom and through the dark apartment. She guided herself with her hand along the walls so that she wouldn't have to open her eyes.

She reached the door and after some difficulty, she managed to unlock and open it.

Alex stood, leaning against the doorframe, yawning as she did her best to look at him, after rubbing her eyes sleepily.

He leaned forwards, kissed the top of her head and stepped inside. "I'm so tired."

She nodded and walked ahead of him, and he followed, stripping off his jacket and throwing it on the sofa on their way to her room, where she climbed back into bed and laid on her side, hugging her pillow as he toed off his shows and removed his pants and shirt before crawling into bed beside her. He scooted close and draped an arm loosely on her waist as he tangled a leg with Callie's.

He kissed her hair and they both drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Callie strolled up to Seattle Grace hospital. And it hit her that her birthday would be tomorrow. A month and a half ago she and George had made plans to go down to California to visit some friends of hers. She pushed the bitter thought away and took a deep breath. She gasped as she was pulled by the waist around a corner and against the wall. It took her less than a second to recognize who it was.

"Good morning." Alex greeted with a grin then leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Hi." She laughed as she placed an easy hand on his chest. "Why didn't you wake me before you left?"

"I tried! You wouldn't budge."

"Oh. Right. Why are you out here?"

"Forgot my phone." He said, patting his coat pocket. "Hey, you want to have dinner at my place tonight?"

"Your place?"

"Yes. I'm going back to my apartment. O'Malley's moving back in."

"Mm." She nodded. "You're all packed up and everything?"

"Yes. I've got a couple of boxes left but I'm practically moved out." He kissed her.

"Good. Stop kissing me here."

"Okay. Where should I kiss you then?"

"Don't be cheeky."

"Okay. Come over to Meredith's house during lunch."

"Yeah right."

"No one will be there. Come on. You can help me pack and we'll be cheeky together--and in private."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Okay. You may go now."

She kissed his neck and hurried off.

XXX

"Hello…" Callie called as she stood just under the doorframe of what used to be George's room. She eyed the empty room with a sense of nostalgia which she hid with a smile as Alex turned to look at her from where he stood over the bed, closing a box.

"Hey there. I'm done." He sat the box down on the floor.

"Great. You want to get going?"

He shook his head playfully. "Not really."

She decided to push George completely out of her head for the remaining of the day. It was enough. She stepped inside and closed the door before leaning against it, propping her foot on it and crossing her arms across her chest.

He stood back and drank in the sight of her. From the fitted jeans she wore so well, that hugged her hips in every which horribly good way, up to that black low cut blouse, equally fitted to her body. And that leather jacket that she liked so much. He moved toward her and crushed her against the door. He kissed lips gently, then moved lower, kissing her neck, making sure he got every inch of skin before she licked her lips and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him up and kissing him roughly.

He met her eager lips and tongue and snaked his hands under her shirt, feeling her bare stomach and pushing her impossibly tighter against the door. She moaned into his mouth as he grinded his pelvis against hers, forcefully lifting one of her legs and hooking it around his waist. He tugged at the collar of her leather jacket and violently pushed it over her shoulders, leaning forwards to bite at her jaw line, not hard enough to leave a mark but vigorously enough to feel.

Soon after her jacket was tossed on the floor, she pulled at his tee-shirt, and quickly removed it. His skin was warm under her fingers and she took a second to kiss his shoulder tenderly.

She reached for his belt but her wrists were pulled away from the belt buckle before she could undo it and soon found her arms pinned above her head , making the blinds hanging over the tiny window rattle. She smiled pleasingly as Alex used his free hand to lift her blouse over her body, his mouth making love to her chest and neck as his hand traveled around her back and easily unhooked her bra then taking no time in finding her breast and placing her already hardened nipple between his index finger and thumb and pinching it softly. She moaned again and tossed her head back, her hair sprawling against the blinds, her hands twisting helplessly in his grasp. He moved upward slowly until his lips where just hovering over her ear and he hissed as she shifted her waist and the friction made holding out even more difficult. "What do you want?" He licked the ridge of her ear and she shivered.

"I want you to let me go so we can do this properly."

He chuckled and let her hands drop to her sides where she quickly hooked her fingers to his belt loops and pulled him even closer as their lips met again.

She undid his belt and pushed his jeans down until they fell on their own in a puddle under his feet. He Grabbed at the stretchy fabric of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside, followed by her already unhooked bra.

Before he could lower his mouth back onto her skin, she grabbed his face in both hands and smiled. "Sometimes foreplay is overrated. This is one of those times."

He grinned sideways and kicked off his shoes and pants. He then reached for Callie's legs and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and quickly moved towards the bed and dropped her on the bare mattress. He pulled roughly at the button of her jeans then sat up reached for one of her legs. He bent it slightly and got rid of her shoe, then reached for the other leg and tossed the other shoe.

She lifted her hips off the mattress, long enough for him to pull her jeans off of her. He quickly moved back up to her, laying his lower body between her legs and thrusting forward slightly. She groaned quietly and bent one of her legs so that she could get a better feel. He kissed her feverishly and she moaned as he grinded harder against her and she couldn't think straight anymore.

She met his eyes, her breathing ragged as she traced the shape of his bottom lip with her finger. She arched her neck as he pushed himself against her again. She could almost feel him through both their underwear. She felt his back muscles rippling against her hands as he held his upper body just above her. She wanted him inside her and before she could utter a thought, his hand reached for her black, lace boy shorts and pulled at the side of them. He kissed his way lower as he revealed the small tattoo of a tiny, black independence cross that rested just on the curve of her hip. She could feel his breath on her skin as he leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her there.

"Hey, Alex, you think you're going to be out s--Oh my God."

Callie scrambled for something to cover herself up as Alex tried his best to cover her up as well. George stood, speechless at the door, his hand tightly on the knob. Callie glared back with one hand over her breasts. "Turn around!"

He couldn't. For a second, she was his wife again and she was in bed with another man and--he had a headache. He was still staring.

"George, you can't--look at me. Turn around." She repeated. It wasn't in the same anxious way as before but it was just as forceful.

He hesitated then turned his head to the side.

Once Callie was semi-dressed, back in her jeans and shirt, Alex glared at him. "It's called knocking, dude!"

"What the--what the fuck is this! You and--Callie, what the FUCK is this!" he looked at Alex "She's my wife!"

Alex shook his head as he slipped on his jeans and Callie ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "EX-wife." He stepped in front of Callie as George's angry glare was directed at her. "Don't even think about it. Get out, man."

George chuckled and muttered mindlessly as he paced around in a small circle. "That's my--that was my--that's my bed!" He said, angrily pointing at the mattress. "How could you--I mean…ALEX IS THE GUY?!"

Callie sighed and rubbed at her temple with her fingers. "This is not happening." She mumbled to herself as George continued on with his incoherent rant.

"--in my--this is MY house! Get out!" George shouted.

Alex fixed his sight on him and pointed an angry finger at him. "You are being a dick about this O'Malley and you don't have to be. But we're going to go. Come on, Cal." He extended his hand to hers but he frowned when she didn't take it and instead stared with her forehead furrowed sympathetically at George. "Callie." he called her name again and this time she heard him but she didn't take his hand as they walked out past George.

"Callie…" George grabbed her hand before she reached the door. "You can't possibly want this with HIM."

She tried not to soften her stare as she grabbed her purse from the floor. "YOU did this George, not me." her hand slipped from his grasp slowly and he watched her walk toward Alex, who was waiting for her down the hall.

He turned round and stared at the bed where he found them just a few minutes ago. The image of Alex kissing her bare skin making him nauseous. He turned sharply and slammed his door behind him.

XXX

Alex and Callie walked beside each other in silence. A couple of times, Alex had reached for her hand but she had pulled away, pretending she was pushing away a stray strand of hair or pulling on her shirt nervously. He knew she was upset. Over it or not, George had walked in on them doing something that had been incredibly private and she was not ready to let anyone know, let alone George. He knew she was in it and he knew she cared but, still, he couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling guilty--or if she was having doubts.

They approached the hospital main doors, they were back early from their lunch break but neither mentioned it.

"Can I call you later tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Uh--" She stumbled from her thoughts. "--yeah. Yeah. Call me."

"Okay."

"Okay." She didn't look at him as they parted in separate ways once inside.

XXX

"Anybody seen George?" Izzie asked Meredith and Alex as she came to stand next to them at the coffee cart. "Alex, did you see him at the house?"

He shook his head but didn't meet her eyes.

Meredith eyed him worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He answered, munching on a cookie.

"Did you see that kick ass surgery your boyfriend is performing?" Cristina interrupted as she snuggled in between Alex and Meredith. "Get me in." She said to Meredith then noticed Alex's gloominess. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged.

"You think you'd be a little glad with all the dry humping you and Torres were doing this morning in the parking lot. Does Bambi know?" She didn't wait for an answer and ignored Alex's glare, Izzie choking on her coffee, Meredith's stunned drop of jaw and the coffee guy staring, holding back his laughter from all the different reactions. "So, you think you can get me in?" She waved a hand in front of Meredith's face. "Hello. Can we focus please?"

"You and CALLIE?" Izzie asked, with a slight hint of disgust in the way she said Callie's name.

"Yeah. What she said, but not in a way that makes me want to throw up." Meredith added, shaking her head at Izzie. "Alex--what--what about George? Does he know? Is he okay with it?"

"Look, I'm going to say this once. He cheated on HER, with YOU--" He said, looking over at Izzie before turning back to Meredith. "--any bad-mouthing and I will hurt you. Not physically because I don't hit girls, but I know all your dirty laundry. I WILL use it against you. I like her. She's funny, hot and doesn't take shit from anyone, again, I'm looking at you--" He pointed at Izzie and she lowered her gaze, ashamed. "--so, whether Bambi likes it or not, approves or not, throws a hissy fit or not, I don't care. As long as SHE is okay with us, I'm okay with us, regardless of anyone else. Got it? And YOU--" He looked at Cristina. "Mind your own business. Butting into other people's problems is Izzie's thing."

"Hey!" The blonde called out, insulted as he walked off. "What the hell was that?" She asked the other women.

"I don't know." Meredith said, honestly.

"He's getting laid. So what? Mere, get me in to your man's surgery."

"Something's wrong with him." Meredith continued.

"I am not nosy." Izzie interrupted.

"Yes, you are." Both Meredith and Cristina answered as they walked off, leaving her to her coffee.

She felt the coffee guy staring at her. "What?! I'm not! Whatever."

XXX

Callie never did get a call from Alex. She laid in bed late at night, hugging her pillow, listening to the rain hi her window like the drumming of fingers on a table top. She looked over at the clock and sighed. 12:05.

Her phone vibrated and lit up, a sign that she had a text message.

She reluctantly reached for her phone and flipped it open. She smiled. It was from Alex. It simply read: HEY B-DAY GIRL. YOU'RE A YEAR OLDER AND A DAY WISER. OPEN THE DOOR.

She climbed off her bed and shuffled her hair with her hand as she made her way out her room in nothing but a tee-shirt and her Care Bears underwear. She opened the door and smiled at the goofy grin behind the huge bouquet of flowers. "Happy birthday." Alex said, offering her the flowers.

She took them with a smile and sighed, looking at him intently. "Come here." She pulled at his shirt until his lips were on hers. She hugged him tightly and he held onto her as long as she needed without a word.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Great." He bent his knees, wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her, bending her over his shoulder and she laughed. "Come on, birthday girl. We're going to celebrate."

"Wait!" She cried as the passed the kitchen. "What about the flowers?"

He backtracked, grabbed the flowers from her hand and dropped them on the counter. "The flowers can wait." He patted her behind playfully and it made her laugh again.

He carried her straight through the hallway and into her bedroom, where he carelessly dropped her on the bed.

She stared up at him, her hair in her face, along with a mischievous grin.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket on the floor.

"Shut up and come over here."

He wasn't one to deny her anything. He hopped on the bed and crawled his way up her body, leaving kisses on her leg, her knees, before parting them and positioning himself comfortably there. He smiled down on her. "You sure you're okay?"

She only lifted her head and pulled his down to meet her halfway for a kiss. She grabbed his hand and lead it under the elastic of her panties and straight to where she wanted him. She moaned as he pushed his hand away and began to rub at her tender clit.

He watched her arch her neck, her lips parted as her breathing became audible. "Look at me." He said softly.

She opened her eyes and met them with his and she was overcome with every single emotion she had ever felt. Every inch of her body was aching for him and she felt it in a chill along her spine. She reached up to him, urging his head lower. "I want you inside me." She hissed as he pulled his body away from her.

She rapidly sat up and helped him unbuckle his belt. She pushed his pants down, just low enough to expose what she needed. She slipped her hands around the back of his boxers and cupped his ass, squeezing as she kissed him again.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back on the bed. "On your knees." He nodded at her.

She obliged and did as told, getting on her hands and knees on the mattress. She looked over her shoulder and watched eagerly as he advanced toward her. She could feel him behind her, his hands on her hips, then up her back under her shirt and around to cup her breasts. She let out a breathy moan. His hands left her and she gasped as he roughly pulled her panties off. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She groaned in surprise as he licked her lower back then bit down on the side of her hip, hard. She knew he was leaving a mark but she didn't care. Without a warning, he thrust into her and they both groaned loudly.

He leaned over her shoulder, his breath on her skin. "Okay--" He breathed out. "--that was one. How old are you again?"

She smiled and licked her lips. "Ninety-three."

He laughed and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to turn her head slightly so that he could kiss her. He kissed her shoulder before straightening back up and grabbing firm hold of her hips as he pulled out of her the drove back in.

He forced himself to stop after every long thrust. He began a steady rhythm, encouraged by the sounds coming from Callie. Her back was arched as he pounced in and out of her, grunting and moaning his name. He needed to see her face.

She felt him pull out of her and she looked behind her and up at him, breathless. "What are you doing?"

"Turn over."

She hesitated. She saw something in his eyes that overwhelmed her. After a moment, she nodded and turned over on her back. She watched attentively as he removed his shirt and kicked off his jeans and underwear completely. He was gorgeous. She extended her arms, reaching for him and when he returned to her, he held her gaze for along time before kissing her tenderly. He soon made his way lower, pushing her shirt up over her ribs with his hands. She sat up and helped him take the garment off. He gently pushed her on her back and she sighed as he lifted one of her legs over his hip and slipped inside her in one swift motion.

She clenched her muscles around him and smiled at hearing him groan. He reached between them and found her clit again, rubbing in time with his now quickening thrusts. Her breath came in short gasps.

She lifted her other leg and wrapped both of them around his waist and grabbed on tightly to his shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She moaned loudly as he pushed her over the edge and an unexpected tear escaped her, falling over her cheek and disappearing into her hair. She blinked once in surprise of her reaction but quickly embraced it as another wave over took her and she searched for his lips again.

He collapsed un top of her, and they remained in that way for a while. Breathless and limp. She welcomed the weight of his body on hers. It was reassuring. And it was different.

He lifted himself off of her and kissed her cheek before laying flat on his back next to her. She sat up and grabbed the comforter, covering both their bodies.

He shifted so that his head was resting on her stomach as she played with his short hair.

"What happened today--" He began. "--were you having second thoughts about us?"

She stopped and looked down at the top of his head. "No."

He took a deep breath and his voice startled her after a long pause. "You don't have to lie to me. You can tell me whatever you're thinking. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Okay."

"Okay."

He turned his head to face her and he smiled in response to her smile. "Happy birthday."

She chuckled. "Thank you. How did you know it was my birthday? I never told you."

"I told you. I'm awesome."

"Yes. I hear that a lot from you." She laughed.

He lifted the blankets slightly and crawled back on top of her. He kissed her forehead. Her nose. He kissed her lips gently until her phone rang. He groaned and glared at her. "You're not going to get that."

"I have to."

"But it's your birthday."

"Okay. You get it and tell whoever it is then."

He smiled and grabbed the phone from the nightstand and kissed her once again before flipping it open. "Hello. No. She's--indisposed and it's the middle of the night. Most people sleep and--what? Oh…" His eyes widened and he handed her the phone slowly.

"What?" She asked. "Who is it?"

"It's your dad."

"Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Werewolf

Pairing: Callex

Rating: NC 17

Summary:

_**Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf  
Comes a steppin' along  
He don't even break the branches  
Where he's been gone  
You can hear his long holler from away 'cross the moor  
That's the holler of a werewolf when he's feelin' poor  
He goes out in the evenin' when the bats 're on the wing  
An' he's killed some young maiden before the birds sing**_  
**_For the werewolf, for the werewolf  
Have sympathy  
'cause the werewolf he is someone  
Just like you an' me  
Once I saw him in the moonlight when the bats were a flyin'  
All alone I saw the werewolf and the werewolf was cryin'  
Cryin' nobody, nobody, nobody knows  
How much I love the maiden as I tear off his cloths  
Cryin' nobody, nobody, knows of my pain  
When I see it has risen that full moon again_**

Callie sat on her bed, a blanket held up to her chest, her phone to her ear. "Dad--daddy…" She sighed, resigned to let her dad yell over the phone. She frowned, spotting Alex, struggling to jump back in his pants. She covered the receiver with her hand. "Hey--what are you doing?"

Alex turned his head as he buttoned his pants. "I'm leaving--" He whispered. "--I don't do well with parents. Parents hate me."

"My dad's here. And why are you whispering?"

"You don't know that. I saw your dad at the hospital that one time--he looks like a mobster."

She laughed. "Please--what? Yes, Daddy I'm still here. I know. No, I KNOW, Dad--no, do not come over here. No--" She sighed and rolled her eyes at whatever her dad had just told her. "--Okay. What guy?" She laughed nervously. "No, dad--"

At this point, Alex began to panic and he froze, his hands on the button of his jeans as he listened to Callie's one way conversation.

She was quiet for a while and finally she spoke softly. "Okay. I love you too." She hung up the phone, cleared her throat and looked up at Alex, forcing a wide smile.

"What?"

"My--dad--is going to come down here again…"

"For?"

"To, you know, see my apartment--maybe hunt down George and to meet you want to go get some ice cream?" She wrapped a thin bed sheet around her body as she began to get out of bed.

"Whoa! Hold on." He approached her, met her halfway around the bed. "--what do you mean your dad wants to meet me?"

"I know. I KNOW. Okay? I know I just met you and it's stupid and crazy but he's going to find a way--a much scarier, probably more dangerous way if you don't meet him now. It'll be fast. Quick dinner. No big deal. No commitment talk or anything--"

"No commitment talk--you mean, just tell him I'm just the guy sticking it to his daughter?" He asked incredulously.

"We don't have to get technical. All he has to know is that you make me very, VERY happy." She grinned, offering a lot more innuendo than he was prepared for with the second 'very'.

"I'm not going to be nice OR charming."

"Trust me, he wouldn't buy it even if you tried. Plus, you're already charming. You just have to wait it out like bad sex."

He laughed. "That's a HORRIBLE analogy."

"Made you laugh."

He watched her for a minute, then shook his head, groaning in frustration. "Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow." She answered, sheepishly.

"Oh my God. You owe me big time."

"I'm good with that."

"Good. You can pay me back right now."

"Again?"

"No like that, you pervert. You're making me a sundae. Oh, and what you're wearing is fine."

XXX

Life sucked for George O'Malley. When exactly had he become the cheater? It was hard for him to even fathom still that the past few months had even happened.

He braced himself, his hands on his knees as he sat on a broken hospital bed down in the tunnels and looked at the floor. It was dark down there and the strong wind outside roared against the window behind him.

A small bag of chocolates were tossed and landed beside him with a soft thud.

"M & M's for your thoughts." the perky blonde offered, flopping down next to him.

He didn't bother looking at her. He simply sighed and let his shoulders slump lower. "I can't look at you right now."

She was silent for a while, and he heard her take a breath. "I'm--Meredith. Pretend I'm Meredith."

He stood up, his back to her. "It's not just your fault. I know that. I was the married one. But I can't look at you right now."

"Because of Callie and Alex?"

He waited before answering and clenched his jaw. "I didn't love my wife enough and--" He laughed at the irony. "--I walked in on her with--Alex, out of all people."

She looked up, her eyes hurt or him. "You--saw them?"

He turned around sharply then. "Stop hating her."

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do. And you need to stop. I need to ask you something and if you were ever really my friend, you will answer it."

"Okay." She answered quietly.

"How do I get her back?"

She stared back at him, almost as lost as he seemed to be.

"How do I get her back?" He asked again, more as a forfeit. "I don't get her back. I know I don't get her back."

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"Me too." he turned around and walked away, not noticing, or rather, ignoring a tearful Izzie sitting on the gurney.

XXX

"Bailey, you need help with the clinic today?" Callie came up to stand beside bailey at the nurses' desk.

Bailey looked up from a chart and looked surprised. "What? Oh, Dr. O--Torres…"

"O'Torres, that's a new one."

"Sorry. Yes. I can use your help. You've got some free time?"

"Yeah--"

"Great. Karev!" She called out to Alex who was making his way to her. "Didn't I page you and Yang ten minutes ago?"

Callie followed her gaze and smirked at Alex, who winked at her when bailey wasn't looking.

"Doctor Bailey--" Cristina Yang panted as she caught up with Alex. "I'm here."

"Well, great. I can stop holding my breath now." the short woman answered. "Alex, clinic…" Before she could finish, a delivery man approached them.

"Which one of you is Callie Torres?" he asked, holding up a small, white box the size of a large shoebox, with a single white rose sitting on top of it.

Cristina pointed at Callie, who raise her hand slowly, wondering who on earth could have sent her something at work.

"Great. Sign here, please."

She signed the clipboard and he smiled as he handed her the package. "Happy birthday."

"Who's it from?" Alex asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but secretly feeling a little bit jealous.

Bailey scoffed, annoyed. "Karev. Go." She waited for him to leave before silencing her pager. "Yang. Doctor Torres will assign you. I've got to go. Happy birthday, Callie." She added, patting Callie's shoulder lightly before leaving.

"Thanks." She answered calmly then set the small box on the desk top. She lifted the rose and read the card attached: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THELMA. STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE IS YOUR COLOR. LOVE, LOUISE. She smiled. "Addison."

"Doctor Torres?" Cristina interrupted.

Callie ignored her, proceeding to lift the lid of the small box. She gasped. "Oh, I love that redhead." She grabbed the fork sitting inside the box, next to the small cake and grabbed a forkful, lifting it to her mouth. "Oh my God." She mumbled and swallowed the piece of cake in her mouth. She turned to look at Cristina. "Try this--"

"Oh--no, it's okay. I just need an assignment…."

"Oh shut up." She shoved a piece of cake into Cristina's mouth. "It's not a marriage proposal. It's birthday cake. Just hut up and chew."

"Oh. Good." Cristina said with a fake enthusiastic thumbs up. "Great. Delicious. Best cake ever. There's a surgery--"

Callie rolled her eyes again and closed the lid on the box. "Go to the clinic. I'll be right there."

"Okay." She started to leave but stopped and turned around. "Hey, Callie. Not that I care or my opinion matters or--we're friends or anything but, you let me borrow your flashcards so--whatever. I'm backing you up. I won't jump in a catfight with tall blondes or anything but if said tall blondes say anything bad about--whatever, I'm not above telling them to shut up. Who you sleep with is your business and SAID blondes don't own all the Alexes in the hospital so--" She nodded once and walked off in direction of the clinic.

Callie watched her leave in astonishment. Not at what Cristina had said about defending her. That pleased her. But she had no idea she knew about her and Alex. How many people knew? This was the one thing she wanted to have to herself and now god only knew how many people knew about it.

XXX

Callie was feeling a whole lot of emotions all at once. She knew that she wanted to be with Alex but it never crossed her mind that George would eventually find out--especially the WAY he found out. Seeing him still made something inside her stir but what it was he was stirring she didn't know exactly. And it bothered her.

And it made her jumpy when she was around Alex. When it was just the two of them, in her apartment, it was fine. It was nice, and comfortable. But at the hospital, things became too public and she was overly aware of every pair of wandering eyes watching her--watching them, even when they weren't watching them. They were a private thing. She didn't want to share it with anyone else in fear of having it ruined or taken away.

She was startled as she almost bumped into Alex on her way down the stairs.

"Woah…" He grabbed her waist to steady her. "Where is your head, Torres?"

"Sorry. I'm just--distracted." She pushed him away slowly so that he wouldn't notice she was doing so. "You're off?"

"Yeah." he answered wearily. "You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine."

"You're not freaking out over people knowing?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay. Call me when you want me to come over--"

"Come--over?"

"Yes. Your dad---remember? Day of my non existence?"

"Oh! My dad. Yes. Yes. I will call you."

"Okay. Great."

"Yes. Great."

"Okay, birthday girl." He kissed her lips lightly and resumed walking upstairs, trying to ignore her nervous energy.

XXX

At the end of the day, all Callie wanted to was go home and sleep. But she groaned to herself as she made her way out the hospital and through the cars in the parking lot. Just thinking of the father related drama about to take place in her dining room made her squint.

She looked down for only a second, to choose the correct key from her key chain. When she looked up, she stopped, breathless.

George stood only a few feet ahead, frozen in the same way as she was, his backpack on shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi." She felt the cool metal of her keys slowly slip out of her grasp as he moved towards her. She bent her knees and reached for the keys. A tiny gasp escaped her when, to her surprise, George was right there with her. Their hands touched and they shared a passing glance.

They rose to their feet and separated immediately at awkwardly noticing their still touching hands.

"Sorry." he said, scratching his head nervously.

"George--" She began, and shrugged once he looked at her, not knowing where to begin. "--I'm just--I'm sorry--for what happened."

"Me too. Callie, I'm so--"

"Don't say it."

"What?"

"I can't hear you say that you're sorry anymore because I don't believe anything that you say. And maybe it's not the healthy thing to do or the humane thing to do, but I just--don't believe you, so don't say it anymore."

George nodded slightly and waited a second before speaking again. "Are you happy?"

She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "I am FAR from happy, George. I can't be happy when I have to see YOU--and HER--NO, I am not happy. But Alex makes me happy. And he WANTS to make me happy, so I'm going to let him."

"That cannot--how can you and Alex, OUT OF NOWHERE--"

"It wasn't out of nowhere. And don't bother asking me about it because I'm not going to tell you. I can fight the urge to stab you with the sharpest thing in sight every time I see you--I can be an adult, but that's it. I'm not going to talk to you about my life or how I'm feeling or how I'm doing. You forfeited that right when you slept with Izzie Stevens."

"We're not together. Izzie and I--"

"I don't care. We're done."

After a long pause, he asked, "Do you hate me?"

She looked at him for a long time, then nodded. "Yeah. I do. I hate you because--because I DON'T. Bye, George." She walked toward her car, feeling him watch her walk away, and feeling as if she'd left a body part behind. And she thought with a saddened laugh that she'd make a horrible organ donor.

XXX

Callie made her way up the doorstep of her apartment building, the doorman smiling at her as he spotted her. She smiled back politely and nodded as he held the door open for her. Upon stepping into the lobby, her smile widened at the lovely surprise leaning against the lobby desk with a bouquet of daisies at hand.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked, one hand on her hip.

He pushed himself off the desk and walked the few steps to get to her. "I'm here to help." He kissed her and brushed a strand of wavy hair behind her ear. "I'm going to cook." He handed her the flowers.

She smirked and squinted her eyes. "You cook?"

"I know. I'm full of surprises." He kissed her again. "You looked a little freaked at work, deny it all you can, but you didn't look like you were all that hyped about dinner with your dad."

She stopped and really looked at him. She sighed and tilted her head. "I like you."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the elevator. "Good. Come on, you can take a bath while I cook."

"This cooking thing is earning you BIG points." She purred and kissed her cheek as they stepped into the elevator.

XXX

She walked into the kitchen, dressed in yet another Daddy Appropriate dress. This one was a green and white floral--a similar cut to the one she wore the last time he was here, only slightly more form fitting. She concentrated on breathing at a regular rate. A million different scenarios playing in her head. All of them ending with Alex and her father in a deathly stare down that eventually involved bloodshed.

She stopped, dead in her tracks as she saw a very well dressed, very clean looking Alex pulling a tray of food from inside the oven. She couldn't help but smile. "What's that?"

He turned, slightly startled but immediately smirked after checking her out. "Lemon chicken. I called my mom and asked her for the recipe."

"And by 'asked for the recipe' you mean…"

"I bought it this afternoon and I just re-heated it." he placed it carefully on the far side of the island counter then looked at her and smiled again. "You look hot. Reserved hot."

"Thank you."

"Help me get the rest of the stuff from the fridge." He said simply, trying to ignore the nervous energy that wouldn't let him stand still. He'd never met a girlfriend's dad before. As far as he knew, they all hated him. And with good reason.

They brought out dishes, taking turns as they passed each other in the short distance between the fridge and the counter. Callie cleared her throat as she placed the Jello on the counter. "You nervous?"

"No." Alex grabbed the salad from the fridge and placed it next to the Jello. "Are you?"

"No." She closed the fridge and took a deep breath. "Are you nervous?"

Alex turned around, took a deep breath and looked thoughtful for a second. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He bit his cheek and his eyes traveled south to curve of Callie's breasts. He lunged forwards and caught her in his arms. She groaned as he pushed her hard against the fridge, refrigerator magnets flying all over the place as he pressed against her, almost impeding her breathing. He grabbed at every curve, kissed every patch of skin he could reach and pulled at her garments.

She wriggled under his weight as she tugged at the buttons of his suit jacket and pulled the tails of his black dress shirt out of his pants. She laughed as they struggled with his belt buckle and finally undid his pants completely. She pushed them down to his ankles and he immediately pulled up her dress skirt and hooked his fingers onto the elastic of her panties. She shifted her hips and helped him pushed the small piece of fabric down and she stepped out of them easily.

He reached for her again, crushing her mouth to his as she slipped his boxers down. They attempted to breathe through each other, not wanting their lips to part as Alex grabbed hold of the slick material of her dress again and lifted it over her hips before grabbing her thighs and lifting her, wasting no time in thrusting, hard into her with a low groan from both of them.

Their lips parted and he could feel her breathing hard against his cheek. As he thrust into her again. She clenched her muscles around him and tightened his hold on her ass, slamming into her and pushing her farther up the flat surface of the refrigerator and her she grunted in pleasure. She kissed him sloppily and smiled as he grinned devilishly and trust into her. She moaned loudly and tossed her head back against the cold door behind her. He was panting against her neck when she reached between them and found her clit. She rubbed in quick circles around it and she came within seconds. He followed suit with quick, hard thrusts and groaned against her.

He let her down gently, but remained heavy against her as they both caught their breaths. Callie hummed, satisfied, as he kissed her neck tenderly then pulled away slightly to pull his pants up. Their eyes met in a knowing stare as they put themselves together again. She ran the cool palm of her hands over her no warm cheeks and forehead then straightened out her dress and cleared her throat.

"And they say exercise is a good way of releasing anxiety. Virgins." Alex stated as he buttoned his pants and turned back around to the food on the counter. Callie burst into laughter.

A few minutes later, they stood in the dining room, setting the table.

"Is your dad totally going to cream me?" Alex asked as he set down a wineglass and Callie came to stand next to him with a stack of napkins.

"Um, well, that depends on what you see as creaming. He doesn't talk much. He just--watches."

He nodded and accidentally spilled the thick, cloth napkins on the floor. They both bent down to pick them up and Alex's hand brushed against Callie's exposed knee as the skirt of her dress slipped slightly up her thigh as she kneeled.

"Hey." He called and smiled once she turned to look at him. "Give me a kiss."

"No please?"

"I don't beg." He braced the back of her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Thank you."

She giggled as she stood up and dropped the napkins on the table while Alex remained picking up the rest.

"See--" he added, folding the last napkin on his knee. His eyes wondered over to the hem of Callie's dress. It rested just above the knee and it didn't reveal much but it was enough to make him want whatever skin he couldn't see. "--I'm polite." He reached over and brushed his knuckles up the length of her calve.

She shivered and looked down at him. "Will you politely stop that?"

"Will you politely shut p and come down here?"

"No." She gasped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the floor and devoured her mouth before she could say anything.

He pushed her gently on her back so that he was on top of her under the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist immediately as she kissed his neck and reached down to undo his belt buckle and pushed his pants down. He found her lips again as he reached under her dress and quickly pulled her panties down over her hips. He sat up shortly and helped her kick them off. He didn't hesitate to reposition himself between her legs. He kissed her as his fingers tested her entrance and he groaned into her mouth when he found her more than ready for him.

She moaned when he thrust into her and she held him close, meeting him half way every time he drove into her. She heard him grunt against her ear, once in a while in the form of her name. She started to pant and lifted her legs slightly higher up his waist, clinching her muscles to urge him on. He sped up and soon enough she was clinging to his shoulders again, gasping his name as she came with him not far behind.

She sighed. "Oh--thanks."

He lifted his head to look at her and smiled.

"I'm polite too." She laughed and planted a kiss on his lips, then froze as they heard a knock on the door. "What is that?"

"That's-- the door…"

"What?" She grabbed Alex's wrist and turned it over to look at his watch. "Shit, he's early."

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Kombat Baby

Pairing: Callex

Rating: PG 13/R

Disclaimer: Not mine, but, Shonda? Take notes.

Summary: papa Torres is back wit a vengeance.

Combat baby

Come back baby

Fight off the lethargy

Don't go quietly

Combat baby

Say you will never give up easy

Combat baby, come back

I want to be wrong but no one here wants to fight me like you do

"Hi, Daddy!" Callie greeted her father with a hug and Alex stood back and closed the door as the man held his daughter in a tight hug.

"How are you sweetheart?" He asked, pulling away, then looking over at Alex with the same distrustful look he had offered George. "Who's this?" He sneered.

"Um--"Callie interrupted, in a slightly brighter tone to ease the tension. "--this is Alex, Dad." She watched carefully, paying full attention to the way he firmly shook Alex's hand and held it for far too long.

"It's great to meet you, sir."

Callie breathed out finally as their hands fell away. Alex looked calm and collected--her dad looked unimpressed and disinterested. "Dad, you want a drink?" She asked ushering him down the hall.

"Well, at least you have a decent home now." He acknowledged, looking around the living room, still not really looking at Alex, who stood by Callie as he stopped to examine the room. "Your mother wanted to come. I convinced her not to." He added, looking at Callie as if she should be thanking him.

She nodded. "Are you hungry?"

Alex watched them exchange threatening looks and he then realized where Callie inherited that famous 'I will hurt you' look. He didn't realize they had started to move into the dining room when he snapped out of it.

Ten uncomfortably long minutes later, they sat at the table. Callie tried to incorporate Alex into the small talk countless times but Mr. Torres just wasn't interested.

"So are you going to tell what happened with that guy?"

Callie groaned and dropped her fork on her plate. "I knew this was coming."

"Of course this was coming, Calliope! What did you think? That I was just going to let it pass that you married some man we knew nothing about and got divorced not a month later?"

"Dad--"

"--and then I call in the middle of the night and there's a man answering your phone--"

This was it, Alex though, this was how he was going to die.

"DAD--"

"What happened? What did he do? And you better tell me, Iphigenia. Your brothers are about ready to jump on a plane over here. All I have to do is call them."

"Do NOT call my brothers, Dad." She warned. "Stuff--happened, okay? I'm dealing with it."

"You're dealing with it. You're not dealing with it. I'm going to find him and I'm going to beat it out of him."

"Dad, PLEASE, okay? I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Mr. Torres--" Alex interjected and he could tell by the look on their faces that they had for a second forgotten he was even there. "--I hear you're a big car guy. I used to have a black 66 Coupe. Leather interior--had to sell it to pay for med-school but I could get it up to 100 pretty fast."

There was a long, heavy pause and he looked over at Callie. She was smiling.

"I have a couple of Carreras. Callie likes muscle cars." He finally replied.

"I know." He smiled warmly at him and to his surprise, Mr. Torres smiled back.

Callie felt a huge weight being lifted off her chest once she saw her father's shoulders relax and picked up a fork-full of chicken. "So, Alex, where are you from?"

"Iowa, Sir."

He nodded. "Are your parents there?"

"My mom. I don't know where my father is. He took off a long time ago."

"Mm." Mr. Torres nodded.

Callie watched them talk and she realized how much she didn't know about Alex. And how every bit of information she was receiving was beginning to scare her--she hadn't realized she had become such a commitment-phobic.

Three hours later, Callie helped Alex clean up the dinner table, listening to him talk and talk about how much he thought Callie's dad loved him. She swallowed the urge to yell at him that she didn't care. And that she didn't want to hear it. And she flinched every time he touched her shoulder to get her attention or kissed her cheek lovingly.

She spaced out once in a while, only catching the last of a sentenced he had uttered.

She closed the dishwasher door as Alex placed the last of the leftovers in the fridge, when she heard him say something that made her tick. "What?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Uh--" Alex stared at her as if she'd missed a joke. "--Yoko Ono, you know? She broke up The Beatles?"

"No she didn't." Callie retorted, a little more harshly than she wanted to sound.

"Yes, she did." Alex said with a laugh.

"You know, it's just like a man to say that. Did it ever occur to you that maybe t was the other three spotlight hungry penis holders. She dropped the towel roughly on the counter and stormed out, leaving a perplexed Alex in the kitchen.

He stood there for about a full minute, before realizing what was going on. She was freaking out. But he wasn't going to let her. He rinsed his hands quickly under the faucet, shut the water off and dried his hands in the towel she had abused earlier.

As he moved through the hallway leading to Callie's bedroom, he could hear her moving around. When he came in, she was undoing the zipper on the side of her dress.

She saw him over her shoulder, rolled her eyes and returned to her task.

He sat in a stuffed chair near the bed and watched her pull her dress over her head. He sat back, enjoying the view of her walking around in her underwear as she got ready for bed.

"What's going on with you?" He asked her as she disposed of her bra and slipped on a red tank top. He never quite understood what exactly made George so uneasy about her walking around in her boy shorts. Maybe he wasn't comfortable with a half naked woman in his bed, but Alex was more than comfortable with a half naked woman in his bed, especially this half naked woman. "Callie--" he called again but she ignored him and disappeared into the bathroom.

She heard him step pushed the bathroom door open as she rinsed her mouth over the sink. "You're still here?" She asked exasperated.

"Yes. I'm still here." He answered sternly. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Callie, turn around and talk to me!"

"Just--go home, Alex!" She said, almost as a warning, putting her toothbrush back in the holder on the counter.

He glared at the back of her head for while and after along, silent pause, he slammed his palm against the wall beside him and offered her a crooked grin once she turned around, surprised and angry. "We are not five years old and I am not your little playmate." He growled. "You can't just use me for entertainment and then just send me long when you're done with me, FUCK YOU."

Her mouth dropped and she shook her head slightly. "Oh my God, Alex! Just GO! Why are you still here?!!" She shouted.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! Okay! You are--strange and--psychotic right now, and God knows you're a bitch when you want to be--and you're FUNNY….and this the first time I've found it easy to want to stay, so I'm not going home!"

She somehow managed to ignore all the niceness hidden in that little outburst and she only grew angrier but decided she didn't feel like arguing. "FINE! You can stay on the couch!"

"FINE! But let me tell you something, you're not going to get away with this. I don't know what little episode you're having, but you're going to talk to me." He warned, pointing a finger at her. "Because even after you've picked some half assed fight over Yoko Ono, I still want to be around you, and I will GLADLY sleep on your couch because your bratty rich girl tantrums are not going to run me off!"

She watched him storm out with her hand tightly gripping the edge of the sink as she fumed with anger.

She walked back into her room and slammed the door shut, then walked back over to her bed where she pulled the covers back long enough to jump in and sink into the comforter. She listened to the silence in her room and she sat up as she heard a distant sound. The television was on in the living room. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She saw her cell phone sitting on the nightstand and picked it up. She scooted back against the headboard and flipped her phone open. After pushing the number 3 button on her speed dial, she pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Well, if it isn't the artist formerly known as O'Malley on my phone." Addison answered on the other end after the third ring.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Touch Me

Pairings: Callie/Alex

Rating: R

Summary: Fighting and what not.

So yeah, this is the last one. I hope you guys like it :) Thanks to everbody who reviewed and read the WHOOOOOOOOLE thing.

Now touch me, baby

Can't you see that I am not afraid?

What was that promise that you made?

Why won't you tell me what she said?

What was that promise that you made?

Now, I'm gonna love you

Till the heavens stop the rain

I'm gonna love you

Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

"Well, if it isn't the artist formerly known as O'Malley on my phone." Addison answered on the other end after the third ring.

Callie smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "Miss Montgomery. Did I wake you?"

"No. Where's your head? I'm watching Conan."

"Oh, that's right. My mistake."

"Happy belated-ish birthday by the way. Did you get my cake?"

"Thank you. Yes I did."

"Good. So, what's up, Callie?"

"Oh, you know, nothing much."

"No. I mean, WHAT'S up. You sound like you're in need of a Mister Rogers hug and like you've stepped in poop."

Callie laughed at the absurdity. "What the hell is a Mister Rogers hug?"

"I don't know. It sounded right."

"You're ridiculous."

"As ridiculous as I am, I have guessed correctly, right?"

Callie took a deep breath and sighed. "Maybe."

"Something's already wrong with you and the boyfriend?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend. At least, I don't think I want him to be anymore."

"What did he do?" Addison asked, her voice indicating she was ready to some damage in her friends honor.

"He--made my father like him." There was silence on the other end. "Addie?"

"Do you want him?"

"Yes."

"Does he want you?"

"I want him and he wants me?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want him and he wants me."

"That's the problem, huh?"

"I just--I'm just waiting for something to go wrong. I'm waiting for another Izzie to come along, so to speak. And--we had a fight tonight. He called me a bratty rich girl, then he said I was having an 'episode'," She emphasized the last word with air quotes, mostly to animate herself. "--and now he won't leave my apartment and he's sleeping on my couch. I mean, that GALL--"

"Yeah. How dare he call you on your shit?" Addison said sarcastically.

Callie rolled her eyes. ""Okay--"

"I mean, really, how DARE he understand that you're freaking out and not completely abandon you?"

"Okay." She laughed. "I get it." She closed her eyes and winced. Oh my God. I am a bratty rich girl idiot."

"Yes. You are. Now, go. Make up with your man-whore and leave me to mine."

"Conan?"

"But of course. Two redheads? You can't go wrong."

"ONE redhead. One supposed redhead."

"Shut up, Rich Girl."

"I learned my bratty ways from you, L'Oreal True Color." She smiled at the sound of Addison laughing. "I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too."

"Okay. I think I should go now. I've got some serious groveling to do."

"Liquor. Use liquor."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Good luck with you and Conan."

"Please. We don't need luck. We've got every night from Monday through Friday."

"That's sad." She giggled. "Bye."

"Bye."

Callie closed her phone and placed back on the nightstand beside her.

Alex sat, slouched in Callie's couch, staring at the television screen as some public commercial about carpet cleaning played on. He dropped the remote control on the cushioned seat beside him and crossed his arms as he sulked. Alex was not a sulker. Sulking was for chicks. Chicks like Meredith and Izzie. He could have been getting laid right now, he thought, but then remembered Callie's earlier fit. Nope, he was not going over there. He didn't do anything wrong. As he debated whether or not he should go home, a beer bottle was held just out his range of vision and he sat up slightly, his face hardening. As he didn't acknowledge the person he knew was standing behind the couch, the bottle was moved from side to side.

"Come on. Just take it." Callie said as she walked around the couch and stood in front of him, blocking the television.

He looked up at her, his jaw set. "I'm trying to watch something here."

She tilted her head to the side with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I'm a freak. Please, I come in peace. I promise." She grabbed the remote from the couch, shut off the TV and place both the remote and the beer bottles in her hands on the coffee table. When she turned to look at Alex, he was staring off to the side, still avoiding her. "Alex, I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I should have talked to you. I'm the insecure freak, snotty, rich girl. And I AM freaking out. About this. It's all moving really fast and I'm sorry I couldn't stress that to you." She placed her hands on her hips after getting no response. "Hey! I am standing in my underwear in front of you and you're not even going to look at me?" She smiled at his failing attempt at fighting his own instinct to smirk. "Is that a smile I see?"

"No," He mumbled, trying his damnest to ignore her as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Yes. Yes, it was. Alex Karev, the hospital, all business, sex with no commitment Surgeon has a weak spot for women in their underwear." She kissed his cheek repeatedly, bracing herself with both hands on the backrest behind him, jailing him between his arms.

He finally turned to face her, their faces only inches away. He hated her for all the cooing and the kissing, but he would never admit to liking it. "Not all women in their underwear."

She smiled and closed the space between them, gently laying her lips over his. He let her kiss him, gently teasing his lips with barely there kisses, and he simply laid his hands on her hips as she straddled his lap. She trailed a line of wet kisses over his jaw line and down his neck until she reached his Adam's apple and nibbled on it playfully.

He groaned and swallowed hard, "Hey--Callie--"

"Hmm?" She asked as she lifted her head and met his worried gaze.

"It IS going fast. But--it's not like we live together, or I'm asking you to marry me. I just like being with you. Don't kill it without telling me."

She laughed and nodded as she blushed, embarrassed, "I won't. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven now?"

"Maybe. But I'm not putting out tonight." he smiled a little wider at the sound of her laughter. "I'm serious. I don't feel comfortable with you now. We're going to have to take it easy now."

"Okay." She said. "I guess I'll go to bed now then. Goodnight." She started to climb off his lap but he held her down, with both hands on her derriere. "I thought you weren't putting out tonight."

"What can I say? I don't hold grudges." Her giggling was cut short as he claimed her mouth to his and maneuvered the both of them so that he was on top of her on the cushioned couch.

"So, we're okay?" She breathed out as he kissed his way down her neck. "Alex--"

He groaned and lifted his head. "Yes. We're okay. Stop picking at it." He stopped and smirked, "Or--if you want to pick at it--"

She laughed and smacked his shoulder.

XXX

Two months later:

Callie struggled to put on her shoe, hopping on one foot, her hair wildly, sprawled all over her face. "Babe! You making coffee?" She called from Alex's bedroom as she searched through the bed sheets for her keys. "because we're late! Let's just stop by somewhere and buy some--"

"Don't throw your money in my face! Low rent people have instant coffee." Alex answered from the kitchen and she smiled.

She finally spotted her keys under a pillow and picked them up, pocketing them quickly. She grabbed her purse and hers and Alex's jacket before exiting the bedroom. "Good morning." She offered Alex with a smile as she handed him his jacket and he handed her a coffee mug, followed by an attentive kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, Chief." He kissed her cheek and then her neck.

"We have to GO." She gently pushed him away.

"You're no fun." He groaned, then slipped into his jacket.

"That's not what you said last night!" They both exclaimed and then looked at each other with their mouths dropped in mock astonishment.

"You're childish." Callie said as she opened the door.

"YOU'RE childish." He corrected, as he shut off the lights.

"I'm not the one who owns a slingshot." She trailed off as she walked out into the hallway.

He rolled his eyes and shut the door.

XXX

"Stop it." Callie warned Alex as they made their way up the hospital doors, "I don't have time to kick your ass right now. Stop it."

"Oh. I'm scared." He stuck his foot in front of hers and she tripped. She stopped and glared at him. He laughed and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. And he groaned into her mouth as she poked his stomach. "Don't."

She laughed and kissed him again. He laced his fingers with hers and lead her along, past George, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith.

"I--don't get it." George mumbled incredulously.

"Seriously." Izzie nodded in disgust.

"I think it's nice." Meredith said and Izzie glared at her as George stared at the couple who were quickly disappearing out of sight. "I mean, you know--"

"God! None of your business, Barbie! And Bambi! Shut up already! You mocked it up, not her. Let her get hers, you obviously got yours. You got your when you were still married to her, so get over it!" Cristina shouted, and left them all standing outside the hospital in dead silence.

"She's just--sensitive right now." Meredith added, patting George's back then leaving him with Izzie.

Izzie and George stood there for a while and then their eyes met. Izzie started to speak, "What--"

"Let's just--not talk about it." George stated, before she'd bring up how royally they had fucked up.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay."

FINI


End file.
